Teach me
by Nebiru
Summary: New lives, new dangers... new choices are being made, and death is just round the corner. Never stop, or it might bite you. Yaoi: TsumeToboe, KibaHige.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Nebiru (ex-Kizune)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the arrangements of words.

Pairings: Tsume/Toboe, Kiba/Hige towards the end; PG-15

Warnings: shounen-ai, yaoi, a bit of violence and swearing.

A/N 2013: This fic was written a very long time ago, when my English and writing skills were really awful. Surprisingly, I found in myself a bit of strength to edit this story at least a little. I'll be deleting the idiotic author's comments throughout the chapters too, and leave the 'thank you'-s only in the end. I understand that even with the adjustments this will never become a really good fiction, as I am not going to re-write it fully, but at least I won't be ashamed of it that much. If you are reading it still in the process of editing, I suggest you wait (if you see author's comments and more inside the next chapters, it means they haven't been edited yet).

* * *

Chapter I

At last he saw him today. He looked the same – tall and strong. The wind was caressing his short white hair, and the familiar paleness of the scar on his chest made his eyes water. But almost then Toboe knew: the man standing in front of him wasn't the same. The hidden light of his golden eyes had gone. They were darker now, whispering of years of hardships and pain. He was not Toboe's Tsume anymore.

Toboe sighed, thinking, that he was being pessimistic as always. Tsume may not remember him, but he was still there for him... Well, not exactly for him, but that was the point Toboe intended to change. The mess in his head would have to wait. There was no time, he had to take action, otherwise who knew if there ever would be a chance to find the man again.

With quite an effort Toboe made his inner voice – the one that surprisingly sounded like Hige's - stop and glanced at Tsume one more time. The nerves, fluttering in his stomach, were going to kill him. Tsume was standing among the gang of thieves and, supposedly, giving some orders with his harsh commanding voice. Was he their leader? Remembering the past, Toboe guessed it was no wonder. History tended to repeat itself.

Things were looking as if the group of people were preparing for something grand, but before Toboe could decide, whether he should hide himself until better time or take a risk and reveal himself, the watchful golden eyes had captured the shadow of his figure.

- Hey, you! Come here! - the strict voice left no choice, and suddenly the boy felt very small. In a second all talking and moving around Tsume have stopped, heads turned in the direction, where Toboe stood frozen. People were observing him, the promise of danger in their eyes made Toboe's skin crawl. They weren't just simple gang of thieves, Toboe had come to realization. Among these people there were killers. He could almost feel it, though his wolf senses were long gone - gone together with his previous life.

Feeling his throat go dry, Toboe reached the man and let his gaze fall onto the ground, too afraid to meet Tsume's eyes. Where was his courage when he really needed it? Even after everything that happened, even after living for so many years a completely new, human life, was he still such a silly, pitiful runt? Silently he kept shifting from one foot to the other, until a strong hand grabbed his chin and made him stare at those golden depths, which held no mercy.

- Who are you, kid? I haven't seen you before.

- I'm... Toboe, - he tried to move Tsume's hand away from his chin, unfortunately, but predictably, without any result.

Watching him squirming, the man just grinned:

- So, Toboe, what is it you are here for?

The boy shivered. The hand, which held him captive, moved suspiciously close to his throat. He had to think fast. Clearly, Tsume didn't remember him. The faint hope, that the man would gain his memories upon seeing Toboe still lingered somewhere deep in the boy's naive heart, but was dying quickly.

- I... I... need work... ermm, kinda.

The crowd of gawking thieves behind their backs burst into laughter. Tsume didn't laugh, but judging from the look on his face, his patience was wearing thin.

- Oh, for the love of the... What kind of work are you capable of? - towards the end of the question the grip on Toboe's throat tightened considerably, - Tell me the truth! You're a spy, aren't you?

Toboe didn't have a clue what to do next. The answer: "Hey, Tsume! Don't you remember we were wolves and went to paradise together?" seemed a little bit... an unwise thing to say. So he did the only thing he could - reaching Tsume's scar with his trembling hand, in barely more than a whisper, he told him the truth:

- I like you.

For a moment Toboe could swear something changed in the man's gaze, but then he was thrown face-down on a cold concrete floor, and despair spread its wings inside his consciousness, as he heard Tsume's cold voice:

- So you want a job, kid. You'll get it. As well as the lesson: it seems to me you don't really know the way you should talk with the adults.

Tsume nodded to his thieves, and the gang smiled knowingly. With wicked smiles and giggles, pleased growls and dirty comments they advanced on him - if Toboe wasn't afraid before, he certainly was now. Someone grabbed and pulled him from the floor. He expected the punches and kicking, but ugly hands didn't leave his body as he thought they would. Instead someone started unbuttoning his shirt.

- Hey! What-what are you doing? - whined Toboe, trying to extricate himself from the strong grip.

Panic was seizing him. This could not be happening! By Tsume's order, right under his uncaring eyes? No, never!

Toboe shivered as he felt the belt, holding his baggy green jeans, had been removed. Was it all over for him? He was not a fool. He knew they'd never let him leave alive, after they were done with him. Tears threatened to fall, but he just bit his lip. He had seen death, after all. He was not going to fall apart and give even more pleasure to this sadistic crowd. He'd do his best.

Suddenly there was Tsume - arms embraced his slim waist, pulled him closer to the warm muscled body, and it was all that mattered. Even if it was a lie. Toboe let his head fall tiredly on Tsume's shoulder. If he could die like this, he thought, then it would be enough.

- Ha... So willing! Kid, aren't you afraid I'm gonna rape you?

- Just, please, let it… be you, - answered Toboe honestly, and honestly didn't even believe his own ears. These bastards were going to rape him, hurt him and eventually - kill him. And he was standing in the arms of a man who dared to give such an awful order, and was selfishly whishing this moment to never end!

Damn it all, though, he was too tired to be scared. His search had been long. And he was here now, with Tsume.

IIII

In a blink of an eye Tsume's world was coming to an end. Not only that runt said he liked him, but also he was now as willing to hand over himself to the man as only the last whore would be. He felt the boy close to start crying, but surprisingly the tears had not come.

Strangely enough the sensation of holding the boy in his arms was somewhat pleasant and calming. Like everything suddenly became right in the world. Not that he really wanted to rape a child, but to frighten him a little to make him speak. He was expecting fear, struggling, despair but not this awkward feeling of acceptance from the boy. Acceptance, which reminded him about something... that shouldn't have been forgotten.

Tsume growled inwardly at the odd thought and pushed Toboe away:

- Lock him in the dungeons. And let's get moving. We don't have much time.

That's right. He had a work to do. He'll deal with the strange boy later.

IIII

The room they took him to, or perhaps better to say a cell, was too dark and too dirty. Toboe tried to keep his head up as he entered, but the unbearable stench filled his lungs and made him grimace. Though there were no dead bodies around, Toboe could easily imagine that this was the place, where they'd keep the dead victims until they could move the bodies without the fear of being caught.

One of the guards laughed, seeing his obvious discomfort:

- Nobody did ask you, boy, to come here. Our boss doesn't like newcomers, especially when they are as young as you. So you better impress him when we'll get back. Otherwise... I, myself, would be very pleased to play with you a little.

With that the man locked the cell and quite soon disappeared from sight, the haughty sneer still on his face.

Toboe collapsed on the floor, trembling from cold. His body was slowly going into shock. Why, the hell, did he remember everything? Whatever for? Why were such things always happening to him?

There was no paradise for him in this world. He guessed there'd never be one.

Memories he kept dear to his heart, resurfaced. It was painful to think that since his birth his new life could easily be called a paradise. He had a loving family: his mother with long bright hair and blue eyes – strict but tender and understanding; his father – brown eyes always winked slyly at him; and, of course, his little sister, whose funny whining voice he still couldn't forget:

'_- Toby, tell me a story about a happy monster!_

_- Oh, sis', monsters can't be happy._

_- Why?_

_- Because they're evil._

_- Not all of them! I want a story!_

_- Oh, all right, listen. Once upon a time...'_

Every weekend they would go to the park or to the cafe and laugh and live and be happy. Until one summer rainy evening.

Toboe didn't really remember that much about the accident. He only heard his father shouting something and then there was an awful squeak of the brakes. Next thing he knew he woke up at hospital, doctors standing over him, sadly looking at him, telling him about his family. His parents died at once, his little sister struggled for her life for sometime, but died eventually. He was the only survivor.

He cried, for how long he didn't remember.

Except that one morning he opened his eyes and saw a book lying on his bed. It was a silly book. Some child from the common hospital room must have left it. It was a book about the monster, a happy one, to be exact. This creature gave his life away to make other people happy. And for his kindness the God let him enter the gates of Heaven where so many flowers bloomed, among them blooming proudly the lunar flower as white as the clouds in the sky and as silver as only moon can be.

That was the line which blinded him. The book fell on the floor, when memories rushed into his head, making him dizzy, making his tears flow even more.

It didn't take him long to escape from the hospital. Having no family left, now he wished only to find his friends. Dead or alive - he had sworn that he would find them. He had to.

But now that he'd seen Tsume he wasn't so sure about his plans anymore. He had a lot to think about.

If only this parody of cell wasn't so cold, making him curl up into a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The sun was setting. Fresh air surged into his lungs, finally letting him relax. There was no pursuit, his slowly calming instincts confirming their success. The day worked out to be very nice indeed. They've robbed one of the city banks and now had quite a large sum of money to do with as they pleased. Thankfully for them, police was too late. Again.

Tsume was content. Everyone could tell it because of the grin, which stubbornly refused to leave the man's mouth. Now his gang had an opportunity to rest for a little while. Rest... was truly the thing they all needed. Even if Tsume never intended to admit that aloud, he was dog-tired too. So he decided to dismiss boys and go home - to his small flat, situated in the outskirts of the city. The damn city that never slept.

The guys were so happy to be free that every second would go and try to strangle him while hugging. Today Tsume didn't object against such frivolous behavior. He knew that every new deed was much harder than the previous one. And that everyone, including him, was nearly out of strength and nerves. So he just stood there and waited for everybody to leave. And when he was almost ready to let out a final relaxed sigh, an uncertain voice captured his attention:

- Sir...

- What is it? - Tsume snapped at the man. For God's sake, he just wanted to lie down and have a long, nice nap. Was that too much to ask of the fate?

- The boy, sir, he is still in the dungeons. Do you want me to take care of him?

Judging by the devious intonation meaningfully doubled when pronouncing the word "care", the man was far from the idea of really taking care of that foolish child.

- No, Dean, you're free. Go, just give me the keys.

Dean seemed to be a little disappointed, but thinking about the amount of money in his pocket must have helped him regain his good spirits quite quickly. He threw the keys in the direction, where his boss was waiting, and Tsume had to catch them out of air.

- Have a good time, sir. The boy is really cute.

Tsume followed the departing figure with his eyes, thinking about the men he had to deal with sometimes. There was no doubt Dean would simply find another play-toy somewhere out in the streets today. Tsume could only hope he'd never lower himself to the same level. It was getting late, though, so he hurriedly went down the stairs and found the cell occupied by the idiotic child. He expected to find the runt awake and was ready to let him go wherever the boy wished to go, but the sight that greeted him was far from what he was hoping for.

The boy was lying on the floor unconscious, trembling and... God… looking so defenseless with the faint traces of tears on his cheeks. Small hands still clutched at the unbuttoned shirt. Even being the way he was - cold and unwelcoming - Tsume couldn't leave the boy in such a state and he definitely couldn't just throw him out in the street.

He frowned, leaned over to take the runt to his arms and headed back to his car. Carefully he placed his load on a backseat. The boy murmured something in his sleep, shifted a little, a few strands of hair falling over his closed eyes. Tsume touched the boy's forehead. What he discovered made him worry even more. The runt had a fever. Growling from frustration, Tsume closed the door with a little bit more strength that was necessary. Suddenly he was too overwhelmed with memories.

He could not forget that there was a time once, when he was lying on the backseat of a car just like this boy, beaten up nearly to death.

IIII

He never knew who his father was. Maybe someone from the rich, at least his mother liked to say so in a company of hers. But even if it was true, his "noble" blood couldn't bring money to their family. When he was little he couldn't understand the work his mother had to undertake. Whenever he asked her she would say: "I make people happy and for that they give me money". It was much later that he found out his mother was a simple whore. For a long time he was truly disgusted. Yet when the time came and he was finally ready to understand the situation she had been put in many years ago, she had already ruined herself by drinking. So he left without any regret. He doubted his mother even noticed.

He found a job of an errand boy at some boring office. He was only fifteen but worked hard in order to get some money. The nights though he had to spend outside on the streets.

That was until the night his life had changed forever. He was trying to find a place to sleep somewhere at the abandoned building site. The ground was covered with mist, and his steps sounded too loud in the dead silence of the surroundings. What he didn't expect was the laughter coming from everywhere and, suddenly, he was thrown onto the ground feeling kicks all over his body. He tried to stand up, to hit back. But it was three grown men against a boy. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his clothes being torn to pieces.

The next time he was conscious he found himself on a backseat of an unknown car, trembling from pain and shock. Understanding of what happened to him was nothing compared to the pain throughout his body, his lower body.

- That's okay, boy. Everything is gonna be okay, - the man, driving the car, turned to look at him, and Tsume's golden eyes locked with the black ones. Somehow he believed the man. Perhaps, back then he was too tired to argue about anything at all.

As it turned out, the man was a thief. He took care of Tsume till his last breath. Only once Tsume asked him whatever for he had helped him that night, but the man just smiled in return: _"You see... I've never had a son."_

The day his guardian died Tsume took his place and became the leader of his gang. He knew his life wouldn't be easy, but he also knew it wouldn't be as awful as it had been. The only thing that reminded him of his past was the scar on his chest.

And now - quite unexpectedly - the foolish boy, lying on the backseat.

IIII

It would have been much better to be at home without having a load with a fever. Reluctantly Tsume put the boy on his bed. The sheets and blankets were new, Tsume didn't want to ruin then, so next thing was to take the boy's clothes off. He tried not to think about how the pieces of pale, completely unmarked skin had an effect on his breathing. He was not into little boys, for God's sake. He supposed it was a long time since he had a lover, so a slight reaction to a naked, soft body was nothing to worry about.

He covered his little guest with a blanket and went to a small kitchen to make some tea and clear his thoughts. The night was old - the drive back home took quite some time. The wind was warm though - it graced the darkened kitchen with its unseen presence through the open window. Tsume didn't like to turn on lights; he loved darkness and, unlike other people, felt himself more at ease after the sun set.

Mixing the drink with honey he lowered himself near the peacefully sleeping figure and put the cup aside. Staring would do no good, he decided, and shook Toboe a little. With a low moan kid opened his eyes and blinked, rather dumbfounded, at Tsume. Letting his fingers bury themselves into silky brownish hair, Tsume slowly lifted the boy's head.

- Drink.

Toboe obeyed without any protest. His head was too dizzy anyway, there was no strength left for any arguments.

- Now you should sleep, - the advice sounded like another order.

- But... - this time the boy tried to object, but Tsume was adamant.

- Runt, when I say 'sleep' - you sleep. Get it?

Toboe nodded and closed his eyes, feeling too tired. Tsume watched him for a while, realizing he didn't know what he would do with the boy in the morning. But why the hell was he troubling himself with thinking at all? Shaking his head, he left the room for the bathroom. Finally the hot water made his tense body relax. Tsume leaned his shoulder on the wall and sighed in pure pleasure.

Except for the appearance of his little guest, everything was just fine. He had enough money for at least three months of luxurious living. He'd have to get rid of the child, and then his life would be the same as ever.

Tsume turned the water off and wrapped the towel around his hips. Leaving bathroom and switching off the light, he turned around to cast one last glance at the small, sleeping figure. Definitely he was not prepared to see the boy, standing in front of him with a bathrobe in his trembling hands. Tsume was so unprepared that he literally jumped back a little, his back met the wall behind him.

- Holy shit, what the hell are you doing? I told you to go to sleep!

The runt had the decency to blush. Then, hesitatingly, he held the bathrobe out to Tsume.

- I... I found it in the wardrobe. I thought... you'll need it. I'm... sorry! And… I can sleep on the floor! I really can! - it seemed as if the boy wanted to make himself useful, but Tsume still could see that unpleasant fear in his eyes. He growled and snatched the bathrobe from the runt's hands.

- Go. To sleep. To the bed. NOW! - said Tsume, the silent threat in his voice leaving no choice.

This time kid paled, but obeyed. And Tsume, trying to calm himself, aimed for the sofa in his cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The sunlight caught him sprawled in a disgraceful manner on a luxurious bed. Toboe felt too lazy to even open his eyes and had to blink several times, before he finally remembered where he was. He didn't memorize the moment he fell unconscious back in the cell, but he did remember himself making an attempt to seem useful by bringing Tsume the bathrobe after the man had finished his shower.

Oh God! Did he really…? Toboe covered his face with his hands, feeling heat radiating from his cheeks. He was such an idiot! At least Tsume had that blessed towel around his hips…

He rolled over, hiding himself under the warm blanket, and tried to go back to sleep, but the unmistakable sounds of food being prepared, coming from the kitchen, were not so easy to ignore. His stomach immediately voiced an urgent protest.

Toboe sighed and looked around for his clothes. The room was cozy enough, light and spacious, but the only article of clothing he managed to find was a simple black T-shirt, thrown over the back of an armchair near the bed. Having no choice, Toboe pulled it on, even though it was much larger than his usual size. That left him with an obvious problem. Could he really walk into the kitchen only in his underpants and a T-shirt?

His inner voice erupted in a mass of giggles, reminding him that such perverted matters didn't bother him yesterday, when he was almost offering himself to Tsume, and Toboe firmly told himself to shut up. Where was his courage when he needed it?

Summoning up his will, fighting the insistent blush, Toboe finally entered the kitchen in a piece of clothing, which barely covered his hips. And it would've been okay, if right then fate hadn't decided that it was show-time. Stumbling in the doorway over an unidentified object, Toboe presented himself to Tsume in all his acrobatic glory - that is lying on the floor in a mess of limbs and hair and ridden up T-shirt.

He was scared to move. He wasn't on the verge of tears per se, but rather desperate thought that in barely then twenty four hours he successfully managed to make an utter fool of himself was quite depressing. The realization of strong arms, grabbing him by shoulders and lifting him off the floor came as a surprise though. Suddenly, Toboe was once again staring into Tsume's golden eyes. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and Toboe felt his throat go dry - they were standing way too closely.

A chair was pulled out from under the small table - the sound of it scraping against the floor breaking the strange moment, and Toboe was deposited from the circle of strong arms. He couldn't ignore the little sting of disappointment deep inside his chest, when the touch ended. But it was not, perhaps, the time to dwell on such a thing.

Tsume returned to the stove, while Toboe made himself comfortable. His inner imagination was going berserk, the images of Tsume's hands moving down his body - onto his waist and hips - were not helping, of course. Where were these wild thoughts coming from? Until what happened yesterday, Toboe didn't ever consider Tsume in such a light. Was he too young when he was a wolf to feel this unexplainable attraction? Was this a reaction to how his human body had grown up?

He had to plead himself to stop thinking about these matters, because he didn't want to make any more a fool of himself. He was not satisfied with his raging imagination, but controlling it was not an easy thing to do. Thankfully at that sinking point Tsume's voice captured his attention once more.

- Eat.

The breakfast - which seemed more like a late lunch - was put on the table. Some sandwiches, shiny apples and simple black tea. Toboe couldn't help himself - he literally attacked the presented food and didn't even notice, how Tsume lowered himself at the opposite end of the table, and kept watching him with a concealed amused smirk. But Toboe was so hungry he was ready to eat the whole world alive. How he managed to mumble "thanks" with a full mouth was a mystery even to him.

Tsume just sipped his tea.

- I'm going to the city center today. I've washed your clothes, but I think it's already dry. I can give you a lift. Just tell me where to drop you off.

Suddenly food seemed to lose all the taste. Toboe bit his lip. Of course. How could he forget? Tsume hadn't remembered him and surely didn't want him crowding the space of his cozy flat. Toboe was a burden right now, and above all else he hated being a burden.

- Kid, are you listening?

- Um, yes I do. You can leave me at the Central Park, will that be okay? - now the tears were really hard to swallow.

- You're sure? - asked Tsume, noticing how the boy tried to hide his eyes behind the curtain of ruby hair.

- Yes, I am. - he nodded quietly, returning to his food.

He had no friends to ask for help, no money to live on, no place to go to. But he would do this.

He was not going to be a burden to Tsume. Ever.

IIII

The boy looked depressed after the necessary talk during the breakfast and also... determined. Whatever to Tsume didn't know. Not that he really wanted to know. His curiosity towards the little idiot had worn thin already while he was preparing food. Tsume was not the type to care about others in such a way, so he regarded this morning as a complete waste of his time.

Well, maybe the boy wasn't that much a nuisance as he previously thought, he had to admit. After all - what was his name again? - Toboe kept silent throughout the whole ordeal of breakfast and seemed thankful enough for the help. He didn't even put any fight when Tsume in a fit of irritation barked an order to go get dressed.

Snorting at the ridiculous thoughts, Tsume started the car. The boy, who was sitting near him, sadly looked out from the window at the seven-floored building, which they had just left.

Tsume wondered what was going through the boy's head, but then the car slowly moved away from the small parking lane, and all his musings were swiftly blown away from his mind with the speed and the wind. Tsume loved driving. If not for the boy, he would've taken out his motorbike. Sometimes he even imagined himself being an eagle or a hawk in his previous life - almost flying down the road felt so right and familiar and always brought the feeling of utter contentment.

There weren't many cars that morning on the highway, so he quickly reached the Central Park - the unmistakable large monument of a dragon with numerous stone steps surrounding it towered over the green trees just behind the large entrance gates.

- That's it, kid, time to go, - muttered Tsume, finally glad to be free again. Yet there was this strange feeling that he was doing something completely wrong. It was like he ought something to the child, some other form of treatment. He frowned, but he was not going to change his mind. The boy just had to go. Tsume was not responsible for him and didn't want any form of responsibility in his life aside from the one that came with his gang.

- Thank you for... everything.

Tsume followed Toboe with his eyes, watched him going in the direction of the dragon monument, and then shook his head and once again joined the path of wind.

IIII

He made it. He let Tsume go. He didn't even burst into tears in front of the man. He should be proud of himself.

Slowly Toboe sat down onto one of the stone steps under one of the mighty wings of the fantasy creature and hid his face in his hands. He didn't want the world to see his tears.

He did the right thing after all. He let the man follow his own path. Their lives were completely different now, and Tsume had no reason to be with him, had no reason to take care of him. They were not a pack. They were just… humans.

But... what to do now? Where to go? Find a work? That was impossible. Who needed a boy without any documents? Toboe guessed he could still go to the police or back to the hospital and ask for help... but did he really want that? To go to an orphanage until he turned eighteen, or worse yet - to get new parents and a new home? The only thought of trying to forget his own dead family and his wolf life made him sick.

He didn't want all of that. He was tired. He had to be honest with himself - he wanted to be with Tsume, to feel his strong embrace once again and to hear his harsh, commanding voice. But that too was not an option now.

Sitting there and weeping were not going to solve his problems, of course, but he couldn't help the sudden thought, that, compared with the others, right now death seemed not so bad a choice.

IIII

It was a busy day for Tsume. First things first - he had to pay the rent and buy some groceries. He didn't like cooking that much and most of the time preferred to order home-delivery food, but even he had to admit - from time to time his stomach needed a wise break for something healthy. After roaming the supermarket, Tsume spent his dinner-time at the small café, ignoring the nosy waitress, who, unfortunately, was not frightened by his scowls and continued to shamelessly flirt with him until he hurriedly left the establishment. He vowed to never visit it again.

Not that the girl wasn't pretty - she was - but lately Tsume didn't feel any kind of attraction towards anyone. Except the boy, that is. Oh, blast it! He was not going to think about that.

Angry at himself for remembering the runt again, Tsume left the car at the car-wash and had a nice, long walk down the city center, letting his mind wander and his body to relax. Staring at the bright and expensive shop windows, he smirked. He could afford to buy some things, that were presented there, but as he was not that much proud of the way he earned his money, he preferred to save some of his dirty income. Perhaps, he could change the life he led if he really wanted to, but he felt himself too old to start something new. More so - a blank list for a thief of his caliber was not rumored to be the cheapest of things.

The sun was moving towards the horizon already, when Tsume decided that all things he planned to do were finally finished.

Heading home though, he didn't expect the traffic jam ahead. It was the crossing he never liked - people tended to get impatient here because of the long period of burning red signal, so every now and then small accidents happened, prolonging the agony of no-movement. Having nothing to do, Tsume glanced around himself. The city center was always like that. Too many people - he guessed.

Tsume let his gaze study the dragon monument. Ah, yes, the Central Park was right to his left. He wondered if dragons ever existed. Right near the monument a little girl was desperately trying to catch her yellow balloon. The drunken man was lying on one of the steps. A young boy sat stooped under the dragon' wing, head so low it almost touched the ground. Two girls carried flowers…

- What the hell? - the sudden realization as he recognized Toboe hit him with the speed of a bullet. As quickly as he could, sparing not a minute to think, Tsume parked the car and got to the boy, frown taking residence all over his face.

- I thought you were going home, weren't you? - his question sounded more like a demand, but he didn't get a response. Taking the boy's hand and shaking him proved to be a useless tactic too. No reaction whatsoever followed. Tsume squatted down, searching the runt's eyes, but lifting the pale face he saw that the honey eyes were glassy and distant. It was as if the boy was in some kind of a shock. But why? He was perfectly fine this morning, albeit looking a little sad.

With a hard sigh Tsume carefully led Toboe back to his car. He couldn't understand why he cared. He certainly didn't - not until this day. The kid was following, stumbling here and there, but his mind was still faraway. It felt good to have the boy in his arms again though, no matter how much that thought bothered Tsume.

The sun had already vanished, when they arrived home. Tsume opened his flat and left the kid in the hall in order to take the bags with groceries from the backseat. When he finally returned and closed the door and turned to deal with Toboe, for the second time in his life he was completely taken aback.

- Don't leave me, ever!

Small arms wrapped around his waist and salty - must be from the tears - soft lips pressed into his.

Until one of the trembling hands moved from his waist to his hip, as if not sure where to stay, and reached his bare skin, he didn't dare move. But he was not made from steel, obviously. Giving up, he answered the kiss. Sensing the response, the boy relaxed, letting Tsume take the lead.

As Tsume felt lips parting for him, the body under his touch accepting him, with a growl he pressed the kid to the wall and captured the willing mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence.

A/N: Hi to everybody! The summer is coming to an end:( and instead of updating I was captured by laziness. I've rewatched Wolf's Rain twice and fell in love with wolves again. He-he, I'm having evil plans of writing a fic with Tsume/Kiba pairing. Anyway, back to the fourth chapter...

Thanks to everybody who reviewed:

**eyes-of-the-wolf: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story!

**Jjinks: **Thanks for review! By the way, when will you update your stories? I'm willing to read next chapters!

**Raina Frost: **I used the idea that people being under big emotional stress close up to the outside world. Toboe lost his family, lost his last hope to stay with Tsume and his nervous system shut him in order for the boy not to hurt himself more. The precondition of his 'returning' can be anything beginning with his own sensations and outside irritants. Thanks for review:)

**lil' lady08: **Thanks for reviewing! And when will you update? I want to know how the scouts will wiggle out of the situation:P

**Draechaeli: **Thanks for review! But my fic won't end with the fourth chapter. Maybe somewhere around 15th…:)

Chapter IV

He thought it was a dream - the one he wanted to come true. But then he could see himself standing in the hall of Tsume's flat waiting the man to come back - and that was the verge when his powers left him. He needed Tsume right now! Or, he would surely, die. So when he saw the man turning towards him, he moved without thinking - wrapped his arms around Tsume's waist and pressed his body to the man.

To tell the truth he hadn't any intentions of kissing. More likely it was an instinct that came over him. But that was the instinct he didn't regret about - for Tsume answered his kiss. And the world swept away.

He felt himself being pressed to the wall, hands caressing his back under the shirt, lips kissing the corner of his mouth. He was so damn happy he thought he would die from the feeling. But then Tsume let go of him.

Toboe couldn't trust his knees to stand, so he slipped down the wall. At the opposite wall stood Tsume, Toboe could hear his heavy breathing.

- Go… to sleep… kid. - heard Toboe and followed Tsume who went to the bathroom with his eyes.

IIII

Oh, God… He couldn't have done it… Those lips, that body…

Tsume opened the cold water and nearly jumped under the cold-burning spurts. It wasn't like he didn't feel such desire before… But to the boy he hardly ever knew… That was something quite out of the ordinary.

Thakfully cold water washed his seductive thoughts away. Tsume wrapped himself in as many clothes as he could and slightly opened the door to see if the boy was still there. He wasn't.

Not trusting his grit the man decided to go for a walk. In order to calm himself down. Moving like a spy in his own flat Tsume ran out into the street.

Walking along the road with his hands in pockets Tsume suddenly felt like he was again seventeen with so much things on his mind.

IIII

- Why am I to do it? - asked the young man, hand with a dagger obviously trembling.

- He is the one who made you hurt. Don't you want him to suffer? - his master leaned on a wall, black eyes watching the two without any emotion.

- But… but he is unconscious…

- Oh, he would surely wake up after you hurt him… - the man grinned.

- But I'm not… a killer. Can we… just… take him to the police? - hope shined in the gold eyes.

His master sighed.

- What will they do? Do you really think that they'll believe you? That this man raped you two years ago?

The young man frowned. Suddenly his sensei grabbed him by shoulders and started shaking him violently.

- Stop being a fool! Kill him! Get your revenge! Kill or he will hurt someone else!

The man released his seito and placed his palms on the young man's cheeks:

- It's time for you to decide. Are you with us or no.

For the first time in his life resting his head on the man's shoulder the young man started crying. And when his tears ended the dagger easily found its way to the heart of the lying man.

Sensei just nodded:

- Welcome, Tsume the Claw.

IIII

Tsume shrugged the memories off and answered the phone call.

- What is it?

- Sir, this is Den. I think we have some problems, sir.

Problems... wasn't a right thing to talk about right now. The new weight to the long list of things on his mind.

- What sort of problems?

- Not on the phone, sir.

Tsume moaned inwardly.

- Alright. Tomorrow at six as usually.

- Yes, sir.

The man scowled at his mobile feeling grateful for himself being out, for he wanted to yell somebody's head off.

IIII

Toboe didn't really remember how he managed to reach the bed. But he fell on it and hid his face in the snowwhite pillows. Not only he was shocked by his own behaviour but also was captured by such feelings, both emotional and physical that wouldn't let him go so easily.

He liked Tsume. There was no doubt about it. But to tell the truth he was scared shirtless about the whole situation. Yes, Tsume always meant something more to him then others did. He liked Tsume, looked up ti him and cared about him. But maybe... maybe it was something more than just friendship. Maybe only now he is beginning to realize his true feelings...

But there was a very-very big 'but' that was scaring him. Tsume... Even if he does look like himself...

"Do I really know him? Because... because he isn't the man I liked".

Toboe felt the urge to cry when the only thought drained away all his powers, captured his being and blinded him by its unmercifulness.

"What if..."

IIII

Tsume returned before dawn. Carefully he locked the door and entered his bedroom. The boy was sleeping peacefully on the bed embracing one of the pillows.

Tsume caught himself suddenly wishing to become this pillow. He growled and went to the kitchen feeling that he won't asleep tonight without a drink. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat near the window looking at the rising sun and thinking about his life.

Yes, his love wasn't a paradise. Constant actions, constant danger, lost friends... the list could go on for a very long time. How old was he? Twenty five...

His life was ahead of him. Tsume wondered if the choice he made once was right. But then... what was done once can't be re-done. Second chances are rare to be given.

He noticed the drink didn't help him relax tonight but only pushed him forward to sink into depression. Sometimes his loneliness was unbearable.

Tsume sighed and went into his cabinet. He greeted the sofa with a little sad smile:

- Well, it seems to me we'll have to put up with each others presence for a little while longer.

Covering himself with a blanket Tsume closed his eyes.

"I wonder why the hell I took that boy in. And what does that damn strange feeling of 'I can't let him on his own' mean? Gods, the only thing I know is his name".

Tsume yawned.

"Tomorrow I'll ask him... about everything".

IIII

"... What if I... I'll realize that I... love him and he won't remember anything about us. Will I... Can I... love the man who is not... my Tsume?"

TBC

A/N: Gods, I'm a sucker for suspension points:P -cries- Say goodbye to both Tsume and Toboe for at least two chapters. And please review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence.

A/N: Hello to everybody! I'm back from the most terrible holiday in this year – my birthday:) That's why I had't much time to post this chapter, besides classes will finally start tomorrow:( I'm really glad I'll be studying five days a week this year...

Special thanks to:

**Draechaeli: **thanks for review:)

**Jjinks: **I'm glad I could cause such emotion:) Although I've already thanked you for sending me to fictionpress, I'll do it again:P I like "Five kingdoms" pretty much. I didn't find "The Knighettes of the Quadrilateral Table" though, even using the search. I'll try again soon and please update:)

**wolf bain: **Thanks, I definitely will if people will review! That's almost the only thing that inspires me:P

**Raina Frost: **I really love when a person writes constructive reviews and asks questions. It's helpful and simply wonderful. Very-very big Thanks for review!

**lil' lady08: **I hope you'll cope with the difficulties. Cheer up:P

**yuske: **I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I can't finish this soon, because I too have classes and stuff to atttend. Thanks for review, though.

Chapter V

The moment he realized his life sucks was when his girlfriend left him for the sake of his boss.

The words "He is more... reliable" still echoed in Hige's ears bringing more pain with every minute. True, he wasn't rich, hadn't any place to live, but all he did for her... just to be with her... now hurt badly.

He never had parents and was a simple refugee. He had to steal food to survive. But then he met his boss and everything changed. Being a spy brought the money he always needed, desperately wished for. His boss was a head of one of the largest gangs in the city. Which brought him... protection.

But then she left him. And nothing mattered anymore. Life sucked. And that's why Hige decided to quit. Maybe he'll find happiness in another city. He knew he wasn't allowed to quit. But tried anyway. Which again... brought him here.

In the dirty puddle he was thrown, his recent colleagues kicking him. Laughing at him. He was ready to surrender and stop blocking hits when suddenly a strong voice from somewhere caught his attackers' attention:

- Leave him alone!

- And why is that, I wonder? - one of the guys stepped forward. Immediately the stranger pointed a small gun in the direction of the guy. The last paled.

- Looks like now the situation is under my control. - the man smirked - Get out of here! And for your sakes... as fast as you can will be better.

- You'll regret about it. - threatened one of the guys and all group vanished at once.

Hige tried to stand up but failed and was grabbed by shoulders.

- Hey? You OK there? - came the question from behind his back.

- Yeah, thanks... - Hige coughed with blood and stood up leaning on his saviour, only in the next moment fell into the man's arms again.

His saviour sighed.

- Allright, would you care for a help? My home isn't very far from here.

- No... Thanks... - Hige continued to cough - I don't want... you to get into trouble.

The stranger smiled.

- I'm not afraid if that is what you mean.

With that the man hid his gun in the jacket and took Hige in his arms.

Hige tried not to pass out but his wounds threw him into unconsciousness.

IIII

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a small bed in a room he's never seen before. The memories came slowly, unwillingly. The wings of pain covered his body again. He tried to sit but almost immediately fell back.

- Hey... It's better for you not to move. You have at least two broken ribs.

Hige turned his head and saw a man... his saviour. Now, with the electric light of the room the figure in front of him turned out to be not a man but... a young man, probably, two or three years older than Hige himself.

- How much time had passed since I lost consciousness? - asked Hige trying to start a talk.

- Not much... We've just come and I managed to lay you on the bed. What's your name?

- Just call me Hige. And what about you?

- Kurt. - his saviour took the gun and threw his jacket on a chair. Hige shivered a little.

- Hey! Easy with that!

- Huh? - the young man raised his eyebrows and looked at the gun.

- Oh, you don't have to worry. It's just a lighter.

Hige sweatdropped.

IIII

- Breath out - commanded Kurt and bandaged Hige's ribs.

- Will that help?

- Sure, I fixed them. Just don't make jerky movements. May I ask you a question?

- Yeah... You have every right to do so.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed.

- Who were those guys?

Hige closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he could avoid answering or he could lie. But there was something... in that blue gaze... Something that was ready to trust him, to believe him. All his life was a lie, an illusion...

Sometimes it happens. And you suddenly understand that a person in front of you is somehow related to you, thought Hige. That your destinies are connected. Hige shivered under the man's gaze and then relaxed.

Come what may. His life sucks anyway.

- I... I quited one of the gangs... - the words were coming hard but the feeling that somebody listened to him encouraged Hige to continue - But of course it is not allowed. The punishment is death. Now they're after me.

Kurt nodded.

- Why did you quit?

Hige's expression saddened more.

IIII

He met her after another unsuccessful attemt to find a job. She stood under the rain and looked into the sky as if wishing to dissolve into mist. Her clothes was shabby and wet. Her short dark hair wasn't much to speak about. But it were her blue magnetic eyes and a little red scarf around her neck that caught his attention.

He came to her and said:

- You'll catch a cold.

She lowered her head and their eyes met.

- It doesn't matter. He is dead.

- It doesn't matter too. You'll catch a cold.

He took her arm and led her under the nearest awning where he took off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. And suddenly she began talking, crying at the same time. All Hige managed to understand was that her father died and now she was alone. Lonely. As he himself.

And from now on they tried to survive together. It didn't take him long to understand his feelings. He loved her. And he wanted to make her happy. To do so he needed money. And fast. So he joined one of the gangs of the city. It was simple and it was right.

Three years they were together. Two of them they loved each other. Until one day she said:

- We have to split up.

He gripped her shoulders and looked in her always blue eyes. They were stormy dark now, straight and cold. They couldn't lie.

- W-why?

- I found someone who can protect me. And he is... more reliable.

- But...

- Saionara, Hige.

And then she left. Left him. Alone. If the destiny wanted to punish him she couldn't find more cruel way to do it. The only time he felt himself worse was when three days later he saw her with his boss, holding arms. So he decided to quit. He told himself he would find happiness but in reality he just wished to be killed.

Because nothing mattered.

IIII

Suddenly Kurt jumped from the bed and carefully looked out of the window. He gritted his teeth and turned to Hige.

- I'm afraid we have guests. They must have followed us.

TBC

A/N: So, that's all for today. Please review! With so much problems on my mind I think it would be a miracle if I write next chapter within two weeks. I still have only half-written second chapter of "I'll stay with you". Only your reviews can help me! So help me, please:P


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence.

A/N: Hello to everybody! Sorry for not updating for so long, I'm kinda in an autumn apathy and, besides, lost interest in writing this. Nevertheless, don't worry, I usually finish everything I started writing. I just need to get my inspiration back. Somehow...

Special thanks to: **-**, **Youkai-girl23, Raina Frost**, **Jjinks** (all the answers you'll find later, wait a little, my friend:P), **Rider** (double thanks for two reviews:), **dragon lover ryushi**, **Kuruka** (Tsume and Toboe are reborn after their deaths in the anime without any slightest memory about their previous lives, but Toboe was "lucky" to get his memories back and Tsume wasn't, that's why he doesn't remember anything:) OOC means "Out Of Character", I used to mention it in warning because wasn't sure if I managed to introduce the heroes right in their characters, but then I dropped the tradition:) Thanks for reviewing)

Sorry if there are too many mistakes and misinterpretations, I didn't have much time to check everything. And the chapter really sucks... I'll go kill myself, that's what I deserve...

Chapter VI

Entering a large darkened concrete room, Tsume had to cover his nose with a handkerchief. Den behind him didn't dare following, preferring cold evening breeze to disgusting pungent stink, hovering in the premise. He stayed in the doorway, eyeing his boss. Tsume moved across the room, trying to find any source of the disgusting smell. Finally, he stopped and turned to Den, raising his left eyebrow inquiringly.

- I don't get it. Where is the problem? I really hope you didn't tear me away from rest just because of the smell.

Den grinned.

- Do I look like a person who wants to commit suicide, sir? It's right above you.

Tsume scowled at the man, misunderstanding.

- The problem. Sir.

Tsume looked up. Right above him a body was hung. A dead body. A dead body on his territory. Not a good sign.

_Damn..._

Carefully, Tsume observed the rope, tied to one of the metal beams, stretching along the ceiling.

- Doesn't look like he did it by his own will, ne?

Tsume folded his arms, closed eyes for a moment and left the room. Den tried not to lag behind him.

- Sir, may be it was just some minor gangs' fight for the dominance?

- With only one body?

Den nerviously smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

Tsume sat on his motorcycle, glistening with silver.

- Call everybody. I need everyone here in two hours.

Den whistled.

- Sir, I don't think it's possible to...

Tsume growled.

- I don't care if it's possible or not! Just tell them that if they won't move their goddamn asses immediately, they'll have to deal with me.

IIII

Toboe woke up and found out that he was alone. Lazily he left the bed and stared at himself in the mirrow, hung in the hall of the flat. His reflection turned out to be a boy with tangled hair and bags under tired eyes. Toboe sighed and went to look for the comb. He found the one in the chest of drawers along with the Desert Eagle gun. Toboe paled as he recognized the weapon. His father who was a policeman once took Toboe with him at the station. While Toboe was waiting for his dad, some other officers brought a struggling man and confiscated a gun he had. His father later told Toboe everything he knew about it.

Toboe carefully shut the drawer. He leaned against the wall and tried to supress the trembling throughout his body.

Now, being again close to Tsume, he was beginning to realise all the problems which, sooner or later, will appear. True, in their previous lives they were wolves, beasts of prey, they killed, but killed to survive. Now they were humans and all Toboe's principles were against killing. Tsume, no matter how tough and rude he was, never killed for pleasure.

This Tsume was different. Desert Eagle, lying in the drawer, was a pure evidence.

Toboe clenched his fists. He haven't thought about Tsume's leadership of the gang earlier. Tsume was a criminal.

_How many people did this gun kill?_

Toboe shook his head.

_Brace yourself!_

Toboe forced himself to move and decided to have a shower.

A dagger, lying on the shelf, along with soap and shampoo, didn't help relax in the slightest.

IIII

Tsume cautiously opened the door of his flat, hoping that those, who placed the dead body surreptitiously on his territory, haven't yet managed to find his den. Everything seemed all right. Moving as silently as he could, Tsume reached the chest of drawers, situated in his cabinet, and took his favourite gun. 1,5 kilo of death power easily slid into his palm.

Suddenly, a sound of running water caught his attention. Tsume reached the door to bathroom and slightly opened it. As he had thought it was the boy, taking shower and enjoying himself. Tsume turned to leave, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Toboe, twirling the dagger in his hands.

The dagger - Tsume's first weapon, which stole the life of Tsume's first victim. The weapon, which made him Tsume the Claw.

Without thinking, burning with rage inside, Tsume rushed in the bathroom, snatched the dagger from Toboe's hands and pushed the boy to the wall.

- Who, the fuck, gave you rights to rummage in my things?

Toboe, taken aback by such sudden appearance and ashamed because of his own nakedness, could only stare at Tsume and, stuttering and blushing, then paling, melted with the wall behind him. Not caring about his clothes getting wet and the boy's embarrassment, Tsume hit the wall near Toboe's face and leaned forward, so that their lips almost met.

Toboe, scared, put his hands on Tsume's chest and tried to push the man back.

Tsume asked himself when the intention of hurting the boy turned into the desire of kissing. Meanwhile, Toboe, blocked between the man and the wall, started sobbing and buried his head in Tsume's chest.

The annoying sound of mobile ringing broke the atmosphere. Tsume made a step back, feeling himself silly. He wasn't used to calm children.

Grabbing a big fluffy towel, he wrapped it around Toboe and pushed him out of the bathroom.

- Go, make me a cup of coffee.

Toboe, shocked, looked at the man. Tsume eyed him suspiciously.

- What? Don't tell me you don't know what coffee is.

Toboe opened his mouth in protest.

- Get. The hell. Out. Of the bathroom.

Tsume sighed and followed Toboe with his eyes. Then sceptically observed his own wet clothes. The mobile, lying in the inner pocket, kept on ringing.

_It's better be something good..._

- Tsume! Oh, God, bend down! Tsume, do you hear me?

- What, the fuck, do YOU want? - growled Tsume, then moved the phone a little bit away from his ear - And what, the hell, are you doing? Sounds like shooting.

- I have to admit... Watch out! ...that you have a point...

Tsume kicked the wall.

- You don't want me to help you NOW, do you?

- I'm sorry... Oh, fuck... to disappoint you... But you owe me... after all...

Tsume moaned.

- Go to hell, Kurt!

- I may... if you won't hurry up! NOW!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence.

A/N: Hello again to everybody! Sorry for not updating soon, I'm a lazy bunch:P Many big thanks to those who reviewed:Rider, BrOkEnWiNgZ, dragon lover ryushi, Jjinks and Youkai-girl23. It's deep night and I'm almost sleeping. Sorry, if the chapter turned out boring…

Chapter 7

Tsume cursed himself, Kurt, the boy, the God and the fate, while running around his flat and collecting everything he might need. Stambling, jumping from one corner to the opposite, he tried to gain thoughts, change clothes and at the same time work out some kind of a plan. There were three main problems, which demanded immediate solution. The first was Kurt, who had to be saved by all means. The second was his new secret enemy. The third was the goddamn boy. And there lay the main difficulty, which bothered him much. Tsume couldn't leave Toboe alone in the flat. The possibility of him being killed was pretty high.

Despite all of these problems, Tsume felt himself excited. The usual fervor burned within his blood, the feeling of an upcoming battle - incomparable with any other feeling. It wasn't fury or rage, it wasn't revenge, leading many people to their fall. It was something hidden, something deep within him. Something that even he understimated, not to mention his enemies or rivals.

Tsume rushed in the kitchen and emptied the cup of coffee in one gulp, not paying attention that the drink was hot. He grabbed Toboe's shoulder and pushed the boy in the direction of the exit. Toboe, still wrapped in the towel, resisted as he could.

- I have a spare set of clothes in the car. You'll dress there.

Toboe noticed the edge of the table and grabbed hold of it, not understanding Tsume's hurry. The man furiously scowled, and growling, threw Toboe over his shoulder, then jumped out of the flat, not bothering to close the front door. Toboe's face was a sweet combination of red, white and green: red, because his ass was freezing in the open air; white, because people in the street stared at them in shock; green, because he was hanging with his head down.

Tsume threw him on the backseat, started up the car and sped it up beyond limits in a minute. Toboe only sighed and searched for the promised clothes. He barely managed to put on a T-shirt, which, by the way, was much bigger than of his size, when Tsume had been forced to brake. The man growled and leant out of the side window, cursing out loud every car, taking part in a traffic jam in front of them. Then, he leant back on the seat, gritting teeth. He almost hit Toboe, when the boy asked him a question, but stopped himself, struck by the sight of innocence, occupying the backseat of his car. Toboe put on a T-shirt, which had seductively exposed one of the pale shoulders.

- Tsume?

- What? - he snapped, averting eyes.

- Mmm… I think, these jeans are going to fall when I stand up.

Tsume sceptically observed Toboe's legs (the boy blushed) and took off his own belt, whatching how Toboe, panting, tried to put it on. Tsume inwardly moaned.

Kurt was somewhere there, beyond the darn jam, probably dead already, and he was sitting in a car with a boy he hardly knew. Tsume still wondered, why he had ever taken him in. Nothing bound them, unlike he had been bound by fate with Kurt.

In truth… Tsume owed him his life.

IIII

It was one of the easiest deals he had ever planned. He was as ready as he could have ever been. All things were considered, all guys knew their places, everything was thought over three weeks ahead. But, again, life showed its other side, and no mercy was there.

It was such a roundup, Tsume doubted he would ever forget. Later, the traitor had had to suffer for several weeks before he got the blissful and desirable death. But, back then, Tsume could only stare, lying on the ground with a bullet in his leg and bleeding heavily, how his guys were falling one after the other, screaming and agonizing.

Then, suddenly, strong hands appeared from nowhere and dragged him aside - under the safe darkness of a side street. He remembered he, himself, resisted and tried to crawl to where police had been prevailing, but the same hands caught and stopped him. The pale palm covered his mouth, not letting him shout.

- Stay silent. They won't notice us.

- I don't care! - he hissed.

- Then, I'm sorry…

When Tsume regained consciousness, he found himself lying in a bed, under the annoying look of a boy with dreamy blue eyes and black unruly hair.

- Why did you help me?

- Now you owe me?

Tsume scowled at the boy's smirk and mocking intonations. He had to admit, that the boy was not a boy, but a young man.

- My name is Kurt. How are you feeling?

So that was how they had met. Kurt didn't ask any questions… or, to be precise, didn't demand any answers. Tsume barely said more than thirty words, while being under the young man's care. But some time later, when the situation after the roundup became more or less stable, Tsume found himself buying a bottle of vodka and heading to Kurt's apartment.

The young man met him with a raised eyebrow and got a "why-the-hell-I-am-still-standing-in-the-doorway" look in response. They spent a good night that day. Neither spoke, but the silence was comforting.

The tradition was set and Tsume, every now and then, would find himself in the Kurt's company, both staring in the window from dusk till dawn.

IIII

Toboe caught Tsume by the black sleeve of the man's sweater with a high collar.

- Tsume, what is going on?

- Stay here and be as silent as a mouse.

- Tsume…

In a blink of an eye, Tsume was gone, leaving Toboe alone in the car, parked in the shadows of a side street. Toboe curled on the backseat, the strange feeling of danger capturing him. He almost _smelled_ it. And, suddenly, he heard voices.

- What the hell? - exclaimed one of the two men, approaching the car - Five minutes ago the place was clear.

The second man smirked.

- Our boss is brilliant, isn't he? Even such a small operation, like killing a former colleague, doesn't go without patroling. But let us look inside, may be, there is nothing…

Toboe closed his mouth with a hand, so as not to scream, but knowing that there wasn't a place to hide. In the next moment he felt himself being dragged out of the car and pinned against the brick wall of a house.

- Well, well, well… Just look what we have got here. A pretty little boy…

The wave of dizziness covered Toboe, he trembled.

- Afraid, aren't we? - one of the men put his hand under Toboe's T-shirt, touching boy's chest.

It seemed, there was no oxygen in the world.

- Let me… go… - uttered Toboe in a hoarse voice, gasping for breath. He couldn't understand what was happenning.

- And if I do exactly the opposite?

The man's face was so near…

Toboe screamed, unable to bear the pain throughout his body. He rushed forward, clawing the man, then the other, feeling blood on his face, trickling down his neck. Toboe fell, all the powers left him.

He was slowly sinking… sinking… and sinking…

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence, a little bit of bad language in some places.

A/N: Hello, guys! Hope you had nice holidays, mine only begin and I can't wait to write all I've planned recently. Sorry for not updating for so long, but I had to pass the exams first. Now work is over and I'm free for two weeks:P Thanks to all those, who reviewed the previous chapter, I really appreciate that.

Chapter 8

Never in his life Kurt Stivenson was so tacken aback. Of course, he knew, that the world around him was cruel and mean, and so, preferred to be ready for any dangers, which life constantly threw upon him. And he was stubborn. Mighty stubborn, to be precise. When he would come face to face with a problem, he wouldn't run away, even if all demons from hell were after him. With such a philosophy living wasn't easy. Ordeals seemed to stick to him, like magnet to iron. And though, he wasn't the one to be afraid of any problem, the fact, that half of the largest gang of the city was trying to kill him, was somewhat... unnerving.

He wasn't a coward. By all means, no! But, bending near the window of his usually silent flat, even he felt the mean urge to take off this place and never return. A quick glimpse at the young man, who, at the moment, was putting his shoes on, wincing from pain of his broken ribs, made him change his mind immediately. He couldn't leave this man. Somehow... it wasn't right.

He frowned at the thought. The day had not yet passed, but he was already ready to risk his life to save the injured boy. Hell, Tsume had better to hurry, otherwise, he'd only find numerous holes from bullets and two puddles of blood.

The sound of the front door squeaking brought him out of his thoughts. Hige, straightening near the bed, paled and stoically and desperately looked at Kurt, as if ordering him to run away. Kurt, on the contrary, motioned Hige to the direction of the kitchen. And disappeared in the dark hall.

To Kurt's astonishment, the front door met him without any signs of breaking in, and the stairwell was empty. He understood his mistake only when Hige's sharp cry came from the kitchen.

Without thinking Kurt rushed forward, turning on light, praying to all Gods... and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Tsume, strangling Hige. He slid to the floor right where he stood, relief washing over him, letting him breath again.

Tsume noticed Kurt's reaction and released Hige.

- What's funny?

Kurt only waved with his hand, continueing to annoy the white-haired man indescribably. Tsume growled and, grabbing Kurt by his white T-shirt, pulled him up and pinned him against the wall.

- You'd better explain me, what the hell is going on. I thought you were in trouble.

Kurt made a deep breath, calming himself, and wriggled out of the man's grip.

- We are.

Tsume raised his eyebrow, casting a quick glance at Hige, who could barely stand, and so had to lean on the table.

- You're thinking right. That's my problem. - added Kurt gloomy.

Tsume smirked and reached for his gun. Kurt almost jumped at him, forcing him to lower the thing, worry obvious on his face.

- That's not the solution.

- I know. Just wanted to get my revenge.

- Tsume! - exclaimed Kurt, not knowing, whether to hug the man or to punch him.

Hige, when his ear caught the man's name, moaned and flopped onto the stool.

- We are doomed. To die.

Tsume turned to Kurt.

- So, you've finally decided to open a refuge for madmen?

Hige laughed bitterly.

- He didn't. I left the Hellriders. He helped me. Now they're after us.

Tsume paled and, too, flopped onto the nearest stool, clutching his head in despair.

- Kurt, I knew, that someday you'd be the death of mine.

Kurt folded his arms and scowled.

- Can somebody, please, explain me, what you are talking about?

- The Hellriders, you fool! They've been dreaming to get me for several years. And, look, what you did! Led me straight into their arms.

Kurt frowned. Tsume looked at him.

- We have to get out of here. The sooner, the better.

Kurt only shook his head.

- We tried to. Once we were out, they appeared from nowhere. Started shooting. That's why I called you.

Tsume gritted his teeth.

- You had to tell me. I could've come with my gang.

For the first time, the expression on Kurt's face turned into somewhat close to guilty.

- Fuck.

- Indeed - snorted Tsume - Do you understand, that I entered this building freely and without any problems?

Behind Tsume's back, Hige moaned again. Kurt grabbed hold of the edge of the table, realization dawning on him.

- They've let you in.

- Indeed! - the loud voice of someone else rushed into the small kitchen, making all three men freeze.

The last Kurt's conscious thought was: _Oh, God, I forgot to close the front door._

IIII

His head was aching. So much, that he felt the urge of nausea. He fought it, following the rule he established for himself long ago: first, find out, what happened, and only then take care of yourself. Not once that simple truth saved his life.

Hige opened his eyes, got on his hands and knees, wishing the room to stop spinning. When it did, though relunctantly, he observed the surroundings.

_Right. Not a room. A cell._

In the opposite one, he finally recognized, was Tsume: usually white hair mixed with blood, sweater and jeans - torn and dirty. And behind him lay a body.

Hige couldn't see properly, but he did notice, that the amount of blood, covering it, was huge. He doubted, that the owner of the body was alive. Judging by Tsume's state and clenched fists, his guess could be right.

Tsume suddenly sighed, as if all the powers left him, and turned to Hige.

- Came to senses? How do you feel?

- Tolerably well. What happened?

Although, several minutes after his awakening had already passed, he still didn't understand anything. He crawled closer, and put his feverish forehead against the cold metal bars, so as not to miss any word from Tsume's tired and quiet speech.

Tsume sounded so defeated, which was so unlike him, that Hige immediately understood, that he had missed something important. He ordered his mind to shut up and listen.

- That fool didn't close the front door... Be cursed the day I met him... That's why we didn't hear them entering... Knocked you down at once... With that fool... I swear, if he is alive, I'm going to kill him... tried to fight... But they... shoved the foolish boy... told him to stay in the car... had to surrender... Knocked down the fool, then me. End of story.

Hige only blinked. He still couldn't understand anything. Only stared at Tsume with round eyes, trying to sort something out of the story. Tsume noticed his frozen state.

- How are your ribs? Must be a mess after that idiot punched you in the stomach.

Hige automatically touched the said part of his body.

- Nothing is broken. - he finally stated.

Tsume threw him a mocking glare.

- Yeah, seems to me, you were hit badly, if you don't feel the pain.

Hige frowned. His head hurt. It was true. But his ribs were absolutely all right. What was that man talking about?

A minute later he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of quick steps. Two men appeared, dragging an unconscious person in their arms. They unlocked Hige's cell and threw the body inside.

When they left, Hige crawled to it and rolled the man over. Bruises and scratches covered the young face, but the identity was unmistakeble.

And, suddenly, it all came back to him. His life, his death. Everything.

- Kiba?

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence, a little bit of bad language in some places.

A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed! This was written so fast due to your reviews:) Please, continue to do so and I hope to finish this story until february. Because I won't be able to write anything during february, blame that damn college I'm studying in:)

Chapter 9

Shaking Kiba's shoulders, he desperately wished his own heart wouldn't stop from beating so fast. After all they've come through... it was wrong, it shouldn't have happened! Kurt... Kiba couldn't have died.

Hige was almost on the verge of panicing, when the man under him moaned from pain, and for a brief moment his eyes flew open. Hige stiffened before relief washed over him. He let go of Kiba's shoulders and willed himself to relax, took off his jacket and carefully placed it under Kba's head.

As much as he wanted to help his friend, he knew he could do nothing for him at the moment, but try to analyze the situation they'd got stuck in, and, especially, the mess, which someone could've mistakenly call as his 'mind'. Before he started nerviously pacing the cell, he crawled in the dark corner, abstracting himself from the outside world.

As he did so, he almost immediately felt the strange sensations, piercing his body: slight tingling and aching of muscles. Of course, he could've thought, that it was from the fatigue after all the wounds he'd got. But he knew better than that. It was srange, unbelievable, but... he almost felt, that the only wish... would be enough to turn him into his wolf form. He had never felt anything similar. He supposed it was like being a werewolf, the only difference was that he, obviously, could transform whenever he wished to. He fought the urge to do so. No need to scary Tsume, who didn't remember anything... Or, did he?

- Tsume? What do you think about lunar flowers?

Judging by Tsume's scowl and a half-concerned look of 'are-you-sane', he didn't. Hige sighed and tried to sum everything up: first, unconscious Kiba, or Kurt, without any memories from their past; second, very gloomy and conscious Tsume, though, obviously, without any memories too; third, Toboe, God knew, where that one could be...; forth, Cheza (see point three there); fifth... Oh, God... Blue...

Now. That was a thing to think about...

Hige cursed himself, as the usual pain, mixed with the new one of betrayal, captured his heart. Why... why the hell his memories haven't returned earlier?

Hige moaned and hid his face in his hands.

_At least, she is alive..._

_Who are you trying to cheat, pal?_ - he asked himself - _Funny..._

Hige glanced at the lying man near him.

One day... One day, and even though Kiba didn't remember anything, he was ready to risk his life to help Hige.

Hige clenched his fists, staring at the dirty ceiling.

Three years... Three years of his new life he'd known Blue, he'd been living with her until now. Three years... and still, she betrayed him, left him.

- Tsume... have you ever felt, that the life around you... sucks incredibly?

Tsume grinned.

- It sucks anyway, whether you feel it or not.

Hige laughed bitterly and muttered to himself:

- Well, at least, something's not changing...

IIII

Toboe felt as if a ton of concrete blocks had fallen upon him and smashed his body up to a soup. He tried to sit up, and that was a mistake. He moaned from pain and, immediately, felt hands on his chest and forehead, carefully pulling him backwards.

- Lie still. I don't know, what happened, but you're covered with so much blood, that I, at first, thought you were dead.

Toboe slightly opened his eyes, only to find Tsume, with a part of his sleeve trying to wipe the blood off his cheeks. Toboe blushed furiously at the touch.

- Stop blushing. It doesn't help. What had you got yourself into? I told you to stay in the car.

Memories of what he'd done suddenly returned to him. But the joy of his ability to turn into wolf form was nothing, compared with... with...

- I... - even his lips paled - I... killed them... both of them...

- Hmm... - now, instead of blood and dirt, Tsume was sure to wipe off boy's tears.

- I... I bit them to death... tore them... to pieces...

- Bit? Tore? Relax, kid. If you have really killed some bastards, then, it's for the best.

Understanding the boy's need to speak his mind, Tsume moved closer to him, and Toboe immediately grabbed hold of his thigh, forgetting about pain and snuggling up to the said part of Tsume's body. Tsume, cursing himself for sloppy sentimentality, embraced with his hand Toboe's shaking shoulders.

Finally, Toboe sobbed for the last time and seemed to fall asleep. Tsume fought the urge to press Toboe closer against him. Instead, he pondered about the boy's words.

There was nothing strange, that Toboe was caught by Hellriders too. After all, those snakes were always watchful, and patroling was one of the most important things during an operation... Strange was, that the boy, actually, did seem to kill someone...

When, together with Kurt (and his already unconscious friend Hige), they were fighting with the group of Hellriders, shattering Kurt's flat to pieces (for example, the stool, on which Tsume sat, at once found its target in the form of one of the enemies' head), Tsume suddenly found himself stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of one of the guys, shoving unconscious Toboe, covered with blood, ahead. How could he fight any longer? Kurt only managed to raise his eyebrows before he was knocked down.

Gods, he'd never thought, that the reason of his capture would be a teenager. By the way... the said teenager seemed to cope with what he'd done amazingly well, smiling in his sleep into Tsume's thigh.

Tsume scowled, but that, of course, wasn't helpful. He turned his head away, observing the cell, thinking about the way of escape. Useless.

Tsume closed his eyes, letting sleep overwhelm him, before he could remember the last time he and the boss of Hellriders met. They promised to do many things to each other that day, beginning with a simple murder up to something, involving a saw. Well, that louse seemed to gain his chance after all.

IIII

Hige awoke with a start, cursing himself for dozing off until a sudden thought struck him. He thanked all Gods for the dream they'd sent him. A dream about his past, the one in which Kiba, oh so passionately loved gnawing through the metal bars of various cages.

For God's sake, Hige, himself was a wolf now. He'd better lose some teeth, than sit here, awaiting death from Hellriders' hands. And at that moment he turned his head, considering, that he would have to break the bars of Tsume's cell as well, and felt, that his jaw dropped somewhere around his knees.

- Toboe? TOBOE!

The boy yawned, opening his eyes, reluctantly letting go of Tsume.

- Toboe! Toboe, it's me, Hige! Do you remember anything?

Toboe blinked, then jumped to the bars with round eyes.

- Hige, is it really you?

- Yes! YES! At least someone there... Gods, I'm so happy to see you...

Tsume growled behind the boy's back.

- Could you two, please, shut up. I have a headache. - then, he suspiciously stared at both - Do you know each other?

Right when Toboe opened his mouth to speak, trying to calm the trembling hands, happy to see Hige, the sound of quick steps rushed into the hall. In a minute, a tall woman with dark hair and glistening in the darkness blue eyes, reached their cells. She had a gun in her right hand, which she pointed at pale Hige. And such a determination shone in her eyes, that Toboe, scared, lunged backwards, where Tsume caught him by shoulders. Against his will, Toboe noticed his lips whispering:

- It can't be Blue... It can't be...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence, a little bit of bad language in some places.

A/N: Umm, it's 6 in the morning. I really need to have a good sleep. And I think I've been reading too many snarry fics, but it's the only thing that gives me inspiration (I almost typed 'keeps me sane':) Oh, allright, I just feel like talking... I'll shut up and, finally, you can read the chapter. Not that it's very good (the chapter). While I've been typing it, I had the happiness of hearing Mylene Farmer's "Fuck them all" four times, so if the end of the chapter seems, heh-heh... Thanks for reviews, by the way! Have any ideas how to make our wolves suffer? -kicks herself hard- Oh, shut up, and let people be...

Chapter 10

- No, BLUE, stop! Don't do this, Blue! Please, don't do this!

Tsume desperately tried to still Toboe, who lurched forward and shut his mouth only when Blue looked at him. Toboe's forehead immediately turned out to be at gunpoint. Blue threw a scornful glance at Tsume, who, finally, grabbed Toboe and closed his mouth with a hand just in case.

- Keep your little friend silent, Tsume the Claw. You better thank me, for I'm here not because of you. Otherwise, I would be glad to blow the boy's brains out. The murders he committed will not go unpunished.

Toboe gasped, but Blue had already turned away from him, her attention returning to Hige.

- Now, my pathetic excuse for ex-lover... Have I not told you to stay away from me as far as possible?

Hige closed his eyes, head low.

- No need for meaningless talks. Just do it.

Blue grimaced in disgust and removed her gun from a safety lock. For a moment she just stood there, her eyes not leaving Hige.

- As much as I long to do it... I have to admit, that after all... I owe you.

With that she threw the keys to Hige's legs. With a trermbling hand he took and squeezed them.

- Farewell, Hige. I really hope to never see you again.

Hige was still sitting, when Blue reached the end of the hall and said in a loud, cold voice.

- If I were you, I'd better hurry. I think, I hear guard's footsteps.

As if a lightning had struck him, Hige leapt to his feet and opened the cell. He tried to do the same with the opposite one, where Tsume was already planning the way of their escape. But suddenly Hige threw the keys on the floor.

- Fuck! None of the keys is suitable!

Tsume stood up, hit the wall and put his head against it.

- Take Kurt and run away.

Toboe shuddered and caught Hige's hand.

- Can you... can you turn into...?

Hige nodded with determination.

- But you'll have to distract Tsume somehow... - he whispered back.

Toboe blushed for a second, and, catching Tsume's hand, pulled the man towards the dark corner, so that the man's back was to Hige.

- What?

Instead of answering, Toboe placed Tsume's hands on his hips and, gulping his own fear and embarrassment, blurted out:

- Kissmenow!

Tsume, slightly shocked, stared at him unbelievingly, though, didn't move his hands away. Hige behind them leaned on the bars, his arms already turned into something resembling wolf paws. His face also started changing. And Toboe understood: one second and a real wolf growling would come through Hige's gritted teeth.

He had no more time to think. He grabbed Tsume's head and brought their lips together, hands covering man's ears. At the same time Hige growled and plunged his teeth into the lock, succsessfully breaking it.

Setting the jaw back and feeling his again human body with his fingers, Hige winced at the amount of pain, accompanying the transformation. He didn't think it would be that hard to turn into his wolf form. He only managed to change his upper body, but, thankfully, that was enough to get rid of the lock.

He opened his mouth to tell the others that they were now free, but froze immediately right where he stood. He even blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing hallucinations. The scene in front of his eyes was somewhat... shocking. Maybe, even more that... somewhat. Hell! When he asked Toboe to distract the man, he, surely, didn't mean...

He watched, completely tacken aback, as Tsume pinned Toboe against the wall, literally attacking boy's lips with his own mouth, as if intending to show the world, that the boy, whom he held tightly by hips, was only his. Hige continued to gaze, dumbfounded, until Tsume, not giving a damn about the outside world, lifted one of Toboe's leg by thigh...

No, Hige decided to himself. He wasn't going to simply stare. He coughed several times, in order to gain attention of the pair. Immediately Tsume let go of Toboe. The boy, not being able to stay with his shaking knees, slid on the floor, panting heavily. But what was priceless in the whole situation, Hige admitted to himself, were the looks on Tsume's and Toboe's faces. Well, Toboe turned red and looked like a lobster, but that wasn't as amusing as seeing a slight blush on Tsume's cheeks.

Tsume, not exactly meeting Hige's eyes, asked:

- What the hell are you still doing here?

Hige, sending dirty smirks to the man pointed at the exit of the cell.

- I've managed to break the lock. Come on, we have to hurry before someone decides to visit us.

Tsume, at once forgeting... no, he would never admit that he was embarrassed... suspiciously observed the remains of the lock. He wanted to ask Hige how he managed to do it, but again caught the cruel smirk of the young man. So, he turned away, entered the opposite cell and threw unconscious Kurt over his shoulder.

Hige sighed, thankful to himself for finding a good way to withhold the explanations about the lock. He turned to, now standing, still red, Toboe, who was pretending to straighten his dirty clothes and avoiding Hige's mocking gaze. Finally, Hige muttered "that was quite a show", only to meet Toboe's pleading eyes.

Behind them Tsume started to get irritated.

- You two, shut up immediately and let's get out of here.

Hige nodded, leaving his thoughts to himself, and questions to be asked for later.

IIII

He still couldn't believe it. They managed to leave the building and haven't met a soul. He even found his car, parked not far. No wonder here, Hellriders always liked to collect someone's else things. Thank God, he had a spare bunch of keys, hidden under the backseat, for it. The ones he left in the starter were gone, of course. Tsume grinned to himself. He always knew, that someday this little trick would serve him well.

He laid Kurt on the backseat, and Hige at once sat near the man, carefully placing Kurt's head on his lap, intending to watch over the man, who saved his life. Tsume gestured to Toboe to sit near him on the front seat.

Only when they reached another district, Tsume relaxed a bit. He cast a quick glance at Toboe, who curled on his seat and was asleep. The question, swarming in Tsume's head like an obtrusive fly, was disturbing him greatly from trying not to drive out on the wrong lane. What the hell was he going to do with the child then, back in the cell? Not that he didn't know what he wanted to do. Get rid of the clothes and shag the boy. Merciless. The question was why he wanted to do it so... No, not desperately, but obviously somehow close to the word.

Lost in thoughts, he almost missed the traffic light, shining with red. He abruptly applied the brakes, almost hitting the car in front of them. Hige yelled from behind him something obscene about his skills of driving. Toboe, whose head miraculously evaded the collision with the wind-shield, looked at him, worried. And tenderly, add to that. As if they were sharing some kind of a secret and now were silently exchanging thoughts about it.

Tsume cursed himself and parked the car, glad that they've reached the destination and, at the same time, averting his eyes. So as not to see the blush on Toboe's cheeks. What was the brat thinking about? No, he, himself, would NOT think about that...

Tsume told everyone to stay in the car and entered the building, where the meeting with his gang had to take place. He knew, he was late and, probably, his boys were cursing him with every word possible, but understood, that such a reason as a dead body on their territory would be enough to make them wait for him forever. In truth, Tsume suspected, that, most probably, the Hellriders were the ones, who left that damn body. After all, there always was this strange tradition among the gangs of making a sign before striking. Not that it was helpful, most likely, it symbolized the derision of the strongest at the weakest.

Pondering about the matter, Tsume didn't notice the moment he entered the dark room. And so, he wasn't prepared to the sight in front of his eyes at all. He closed them and slowly opened again. But nothing changed.

It simply couldn't be. He refused to recognize the truth. All he lived for...

Powers left him. He quietly fell on the cold concrete floor, teeth chattering, body shaking violently. He almost howled from pain, not wishing to see...

All he lived for was now gone, murdered. All he lived for now was a heap of dead bodies, spread over the room. He didn't dare to open his eyes again. Despite the darkness, he could still guess Den's features, eyes glassy and staring into nothing...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence, a little bit of bad language in some places.

A/N: Hello, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I should thank you all for the wonderful reviews you sent me. THANK YOU! The chapter sucks (as usually), because it's pointless, but please don't be mad at me:) The next one gonna be the last and better, I hope.

Chapter 11

Hige was just about to ask Toboe the next question about his new life, but his eyes caught Tsume's figure, leaving the building. The man looked strange. As if he was wounded and broken, shoulders low, legs hardly moving. Hige opened the door and got out of the car, observing Tsume more closely. But there were no visible injuries. Tsume came up to him and asked in a hoarse voice:

- You know how to drive?

Hige leaned onto the car, trying to understand what was going on. Toboe, worried, gripped Tsume's hand.

- Sure. - answered Hige - You're OK?

Tsume nodded and flopped onto Toboe's seat. Hige directed Toboe to sit near still unconscious Kiba and took Tsume's place.

- Where are we going?

Tsume closed his eyes and turned away from Hige.

- I don't care.

For a minute Hige fell silent, until Toboe's unsure voise reached his ears.

- My... my parents' flat. It's in the center, but I don't have the keys.

- The door is not a problem for me. - smirked Hige and started the car. Toboe put his hand on Tsume's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

- Tsume... Are you really-really OK? You are going with us, aren't you?

Tsume shrugged.

- Sod off. I don't care.

Suddenly another voice interrupted their strained talk.

- I think it's out of the question, Tsume.

Kiba tried to sit up on the seat, holding his head. Toboe leaned to him, helping him into sitting position. Kiba, moaning, sent Toboe an inquiring glance.

- Oh, my head... Who are you?

Now moaned Hige, and Toboe only sighed.

Tsume turned to Kurt.

- You look bad. What were they doing to you?

- Tried to know what gang I am a part of. Useless, of course. I told them I don't like hanging around any gangs. They got furious. - Kurt touched the already formed bruise on the back of his head - Very furious. By the way, Hige, you better start driving, before Tsume decides to leave us, or Hellriders find us again.

- Sod off, Kurt. - muttered Tsume.

- You know I won't. Not until we talk about what the reason that you're such a shirt today is.

IIII

- Arghhh... I can't stand this anymore. It's only the question of time. And whether I kill myself, or their damaged memories will be the reason, doesn't matter!

Toboe sceptically glanced at the pacing Hige, at the same time trying to arrange some kind of a dinner. It was not an easy thing to do, due to the almost empty fridge.

Finally, Hige stopped and found his place on the window sill.

- I just hope Kiba... err... Kurt will talk Tsume out of his strange behaviour. Bloody hell! His mood switches every minute. Guess something happened in that building... Toboe? Are you listening?

Toboe jumped and accidently dropped the coffee he was making for Tsume.

- Toboe, what's up?

- Mmm, nothing.

- Really... Hey, wanna talk about the kissing show?

Toboe abruptly tried to stand up, and the back of his head collided with the edge of the table, near which Toboe was collecting the pieces of the broken cup.

Observing the red-faced boy, rubbing with his hands the new bruise, Hige smirked:

- Guess not. Relax... How do you think, how long it will take Kurt to brainwash Tsume?

- Not so long as you, surely, suppose. - answered Kiba-Kurt and, grabbing a stool from the corner, sat at the table near the window - Now, I want you two to promise me not to ask him any questions.

Hige nodded.

- Don't worry. I'm not that stupid... Hey, Toboe, where do you think you're going?

Toboe stopped right in the doorway, sighing.

- I... just wanted to make sure he is OK.

- Kid, I meant ANY questions, understand?

Surrended, Toboe returned to making dinner.

- Well, now that the point's been taken, and considering I was out for some time, can, somebody, please, explain what the hell happened?

- Err, apart from the escape, nothing interesting. - mumbled Hige, reaching for a sandwich - Hasn't Tsume told you?

- Haven't I... what? - asked Tsume, entering the kitchen in a bathrobe and drying his hair with a towel. Hige had to leave his place, so as to shove the sandwich he took in Toboe's opened mouth, preventing any questions from coming out.

"_Gonna be a hard evening"_ - he thought.

IIII

- For God's sake, I don't understand anything! Toboe in his OWN flat has to sleep on the cot, Tsume locked himself in the bedroom, you took Toboe's bed, so where do you suppose I will sleep? In the bath, maybe?

- Relax, Hige. There's enough place for both of us. What's the problem, I don't get it.

"_Of course, you don't get it, you fool. You don't remember anything. Gods, am I really going to sleep with Kiba in one bed?"_

- Come on, Hige, I don't bite.

Said Hige growled and hid himself in the kitchen, feeling that the inexplicable blush covered his cheeks after Kiba's last words. Really, what was the reason he was blushing like a virgin? Had he just thought "a virgin"? He hoped he hadn't. The word was somewhat... disturbing. Well, technically he WAS a virgin, if looking from the other side...

Hige fell on the stool, laughing hysterically. Tsume was right. He was hit pretty badly, if he sits in the kitchen, blushing furiously and pondering about his orientation.

- Could you, please, shut up? - Tsume came out of the bedroom to pour himself a glass of water - I can't sleep with you pacing the flat and laughing under doors.

- Sorry, but I can't sleep too. Especially with Kurt, who took the whole bed to himself.

Tsume smirked.

- Oh, just kick him somewhere. It usually helps.

Hige paled.

- And don't worry. He doesn't bite. Though you can find yourself being a pillow sometimes.

Now then. The man surely was joking. Wasn't he? He stared at Tsume, mouth opened.

- What?

- Are... you two...

For the first time in his two lives Hige saw Tsume laughing so sincerely, that he found himself tacken aback and didn't notice Kurt, joining their company.

- What is the reason, guys, that you wouldn't let me sleep?

Hige jumped a little and tried to signal Tsume to keep his mouth shut. But it was Tsume after all... And Hige soon had to fight the urge to hide under the table.

- Kurt, he thinks you're my boyfriend.

"_Well, short and summons everything up. As always."_ - thought Hige desperately.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and glanced at Hige.

- Don't worry, Hige. You see, I'm not his type, nor he's mine.

Tsume smirked and stood up, ready to leave.

- He's not worried, Kurt. With all that blushing and trembling hands.

Kiba bit his lip and eyed Hige more closely.

- You could've just told me. I can sleep on the floor, if you're so scared.

- Oh, fuck, can we, please, end this talk. I'll be perfectly fine there. In the kitchen. - said Hige, sweating from the embarassment. Kurt stood up abruptly and, grabbing the man by shoulder, pushed him in the direction of Toboe's room.

- Don't be silly. I'll sleep on the floor.

- Just don't rape him! - laughed Tsume from the doorway.

- Who's gonna rape whom? - asked Toboe, bumping into Tsume and rubbing his eyes and yawning.

- I'm gonna rape all of you, if you don't go to sleep. Now! - growled Tsume, throwing the glass in the sink.

- I don't mind if it will be you. - answered Toboe sleepy and left for his cot.

Tsume followed the small figure with his eyes, tacken aback. He sighed and sat on the window sill, thinking about his ruined life. The feeling was almost surreal, but he suddenly felt himself as if... at home. At home, finally.

That was where the bullet found him. And hit him straight in the chest.

The blow always comes when it's unexpected.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence, a little bit of bad language in some places.

A/N: Oops, I'm sorry, I know I promised that this chapter would be the last, but I did not manage to write much, and your wonderful reviews made me update anyway:) Besides, I like the end of this piece of crap and it suited my mood to end it just there. Now, watch out, people, there is YAOI in this chapter, so don't like don't read, just skip the last part if you don't want to;) (Toboe: How the hell can I have... yaoi... in such a situation? Kizune: Maybe it's your last chance, how do you think, hmm? Lately I'm writing only angsts. I can't leave you being a virgin, can I:)

Chapter 12

- Oh, shirt! Oh, SHIRT! - Hige yelped, creeping on all his fours towards lying and bleeding Tsume. Bullets were crushing everything above his head. Hige was even... thankful that Kurt's insistent persuasion made him return to the room. Otherwise... he would have probably ended where Tsume now was - down on the floor and gulping his own blood, still conscious. Well, at least the man was alive.

Hige reached Tsume and examined the wound. What he saw, he didn't like in the slightest. He didn't want to admit it, but... they, most probably, were going to lose him in an hour or less... in case they would succeed to stop the blood. In case they wouldn't...

Tsume suddenly caught the collar of his shirt, pulled his head down so as to say him a few words in a hoarse voice.

- Take the boy... and... run...

Hige, grabbing a kitchen towel, intending to bandage the wound, laughed aloud.

- You know what, Tsume? Shut up, Ok? You are not going to die.

Tsume closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and clenching fists.

- Do not... lie to me... I've seen... people... I've lost too much... blood...

Hige, on the verge of tears, finished bandaging Tsume's chest.

- Now, you listen to me... You're not just a simple human. You're a WOLF, for God's sake! Now, do me a favour, shut the hell up!

Hige, seeing the question in the golden eyes, shuddered. Kurt's head apeared in the doorway, pale and worried.

- We need to go! How is he?

Hige turned away, despair obviously written on his face.

- Leave... me... - repeated Tsume.

Kurt bit his lip.

- Don't even dream of it, Tsume. Hige, drag him in the corridor and hurry. I hope the car still works...

Kurt's orders were interrupted by a loud explosion outside. The whole building shook, as if there was a strong earthquake. Not caring about getting a bullet, Kurt jumped forward and looked out of the window.

- Say farewell to our car... - he whispered, helping Hige to drag Tsume in the corridor. Hige moaned.

Toboe, still trembling, came out of the bathroom. To see Tsume in such a state was a great stress for him. He was literally ready to jump straight across the path of the bullets. He would've done so if not for Kurt, who caught him and locked in the bathroom for some time.

Toboe crouched near Tsume, petting the white hair, suddenly feeling himself strong. He had nothing to lose except Tsume after all.

- It's alright... We're not gonna leave you...

Tsume turned his head away.

- Stupid... runt...

Toboe smiled.

- You haven't called me so for a long time... Just don't die, Ok? There's something I have to tell to you.

- What should we do now? - asked Hige, listening to the silence behind the wall. Kurt pondered for a while.

- Let's sum everything up: someone is after us. They're outside and, judging by the measured shots... By the way, did you notice that the shooting stopped when we'd left the kitchen?

Hige nodded.

- The only variant, then. They could see us there without any problems. I suppose, they don't see us now. A sniper, most probably.

Kurt hit the wall behind him with a fist.

- Damn, we can't leave. Even if there is only one sniper, he'll get us immediately.

Hige caught Toboe's gaze. The boy jumped, grabbing the man's collar just like Tsume did a few minutes ago.

- NO! Don't even think of it!

Hige took the boyish hands in his and winked at Toboe. In the next moment he was gone, the front door slowly closed behind him.

For a moment Kurt just stared at it, frozen. And then rushed forward, following Hige. Toboe stopped him by the sleeve.

- Kiba, Don't!

Kurt turned to him, something changed in his eyes.

- How did you call me?

Then, he shook his head and pushed Toboe back into the corridor.

- Stay with Tsume no matter what. He needs you.

And he was gone too. Toboe sat near Tsume again. The man looked at him with misty eyes. Toboe found his hand and joined their fingers, tears falling down his cheeks slowly and silently.

- It's alright. - he said - They're going to be alright.

IIII

He was running. Down the steps of the darkened stairs. He was tired. Several hours of sleep was not enough to regain his strength. But he had no other choice. He would do it. He told himself, he'd manage.

For Tsume, who would die soon. To revenge.

For Toboe, who wouldn't, perhaps, want to live after Tsume's death without all those kissing shows and blushing. To revenge.

For Kiba. Obstinate as a mule Kiba, who doesn't remember anything. To save.

It felt nice. To sleep in the strong arms, to feel them around your waist and forget about everything in the world. For once, it would have been nice to wake up... But the moment was stolen from him. By the sniper... or snipers. But he really didn't care.

He growled and ran out of the building in his wolf form, forgetting about the pain of transformation. He saw them immediately. Three men, dressed in black, their faces covered by masks, sat on the roof of the big trunk, watching the windows of Toboe's flat attentively. One of them was speaking with someone by mobile.

- Yes, Sir, we've found them. Yes... No...

Hige hid himself under the trunk, intending to attack the men from behind. A soft, pleasant girly voice, hovering above him, caught his attention.

- Be ready. One from the front...

Hige blinked. The voice seemed too familiar. He shook his head and prepared to attack.

- Now!

He jumped and at the same moment Kurt ran out of the building. One of the men shot him at once.

Hige's fangs almost reached the throat of the man, close to him. But suddenly his aim turned to him, mask falling from the jerky movement, and a sharp hunting knife was plunged in his shoulder. Hige howled from pain, transformed back into a human and fell back on the ground, breathing heavily. The elegant foot lowered on his arm, and the girl, standing above him, leaned forward, pulling out her knife.

And even the pain could not prevent him from seeing how the moonlight danced in the blood-red eyes of the victor.

IIII

Toboe was lying near Tsume, head on the man's shoulder, eyes half-closed. He was listening to the man's breathing. Breath. Outward breath. Breath. Outward breath. Again and again.

Toboe had the strangest feeling that this was the end. Hige and Kiba had not yet returned... Was he afraid to die? No, he answered himself, he really didn't care right at the moment.

- Tsume, are you sleeping?

- No. - whispered the man back.

Toboe rubbed his cheek against Tsume's shoulder, fingers howering above the wound.

- Does it hurt?

- A little...

Toboe smiled.

- Liar. You know...

Toboe blushed, wiping off tears with his hand.

- ...you have a reason to stay alive...

Tsume "hmm-ed". Toboe closed his eyes.

- I love you.

Tsume "hmm-ed" again, grinning with the corners of his lips.

- I want to be yours. You know... I've never...

Tsume turned his head, looking at Toboe.

- ...been with anyone... I've never even... kissed until you...

Tsume moved, trying to sit.

- Help me.

Toboe did, and the man leaned his back against the wall, holding the pained moan. Toboe squeezed his hand.

- Maybe... you'd better lie back?

Tsume shook his head.

- It's Ok. Come here...

An unbelievably strong hand caught the waist of his jeans, pulled him closer, and Toboe was now sitting on the man's thighs, feeling Tsume's warm breath on his neck and hands, undoing his belt.

Toboe gasped, his breathing quickened, slight blush covered the cheeks. He bit his lip and hid his face in the man's shoulder, too ashamed and afraid of his own desires.

Tsume kisswed the crook of his neck, caressed the bare skin under Toboe's shirt. One hand lowered, reaching the zipper of his jeans.

It was so... strange... to feel someone touching you. So... scary and wonderful. To melt in the strong and sure arms, to forget about everything. It was a madness, but the blessful one. He tried not to moan, clinging desperately to the man's bathrobe.

- Don't hold back. There's... nothing to be ashamed of.

The world swept away, when Tsume kissed him hard on the lips, just like the first time they did it. Toboe fell on the floor near the man, feeling himself like a puddle of melted ice. He was so tired that sleep claimed him almost immediately.

He didn't see how Tsume caressed his flushed cheek and forehead, and how he raised his eyes, hearing the footsteps behind the front door.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence, a little bit of bad language in some places.

A/N: I'm really sorry, I was off for so long( Thank you for your wonderful reviews. If not for them, I don't think I would have been able to write much) So, here we go with another awful chapter))) Beware, I'm finally going to make Toboe grow up, because I've re-read previous chapters and didn't like Toboe's behaviour at all. There'll be a bit of angst in this chapter, but don't worry, I'm not that evil)))

Chapter 13

He sometimes wished he wasn't born into this world. It wasn't worth it - the thought came to his mind. He opened his eyes, and pain shot through the wounded shoulder. There was darkness around him. Hige blinked several times, so that his eyes could adjust to it. He spotted a small window in the wall right over his head and sighed in defeat. It wasn't big enough for him to escape. And though the contours of the only door were visible, Hige guessed he wouldn't be able to break down such a massive obstacle. The faint whisper from the opposite corner of the room startled him, he leaped onto his feet, forgetting about pain, turned around, and rolled his eyes.

It was Toboe, huddled up on the cold stone floor, shivering and muttering something inaudible.

- Toboe, for God's sake, don't scary me so… Man, I almost had a heart attack.

- Hige…

And then the boy faced him. There were tears on his cheeks, but it wasn't the thing, which frightened the older wolf and made him unwillingly step back. It were Toboe's eyes. Cold and dead, as though he was just a doll - broken, thrown away and longing for revenge. Toboe tossed his head, stood up and met Hige's gaze.

- He's dead.

Hige gasped, moved forward to grab Toboe, embrace him, make something, anything - that could wipe off that awful mask on the boy's face. _"He has to cry, he has to…"_ He didn't think about his own pain, about the part of his heart that had suddenly died. He would do it later - cry and scream, howl in desperation and unfairness. But not now. No matter how hard this death did and would stagger him, he knew that for Toboe it was already much harder.

- It's gonna be…

- No, it won't.

Toboe stopped him by raising his hand. And Hige cursed himself, because he couldn't. Couldn't bring his own body to make one last final step and catch this cold statue, this new version of Toboe. The boy… no, obviously the man now, didn't need his support and pity. And, though it was hard, it was painful, but Hige had had to let go of the old image of Toboe. Because, however wrong the reason of the boy's growing up had been, it didn't change who Toboe had now turned into. And Hige respected Toboe's choice. He guessed it would take him some time to get accustomed to the wolf now. But it would be allright. He hoped so.

- Who brought us here, Hige? I only saw how they… killed… Tsume. Then they knocked me out. This - said Toboe, pointing around the room - doesn't look like Hellriders' prison or something.

Hige decided to go along with Toboe's unwillingness to, at least, talk about what happened. There would be times for it later. And again - it was only a sheer hope.

- Toboe, you trust me, do you?

Toboe nodded, tensing slightly, not wanting Hige to press him for what had happened and how he felt himself. He felt himself hollow - and that was it. The answer. But Hige seemed to be asking him for another purpose.

- And what if I say to you, that the one who had caught me and left this bloody painful wound on my shoulder was… Cheza?

Toboe blinked.

- You're joking. Are you?

Hige shook his head, pondering about the matter. It was she, he was sure. Though she wasn't the flower maiden, whom he remembered and who he deeply cared about. Her eyes were of cold red now - crimson even. And she had the strength and power - and, God, it frightened him. He didn't want to lose again anyone, who was dear to him. And, even more so, didn't want to fight against anyone, dear to him. He was sick and tired of all of this.

- If it's true, Hige… If Cheza is really the one to blame for our… situation, then I… I swear she will pay for it. You know, I don't care now. I'll take my revenge. No matter what it will cost me - I swear I will.

And Hige, looking in Toboe's eyes, in an almost dead glare of hatred - could swear himself - those words were true and real. Whoever Cheza now was - she should, definitely, be careful. He wasn't going to tell her this, though. He made a similar silent promise to himself too.

After all, angry wolves are beasts - aren't they?

III

His head was killing him, but he opened his eyes anyway. He guessed, if he wanted to live of course, he had no other choice. And it was not in his rules to give up that easily. It took him almost a minute or two to come, more or less, to his sences.

It was dark, and he was lying on a cold, covered with a white sheet, table. He heard two quite voices nearby and turned his head slightly in that direction. Despite the lack of light, he could outline with his eyes two figures - one female and one, definitely, male - with its broad back and shoulders.

He tried to even out his breathing, not wishing the pair to notice his awakening. And listened - he liked listening sometimes - especially when the others didn't know about it - he really did.

- It's a complete failure with the two of them already. - said the man in irritation.

The woman answered him, though her voice sounded emotionless.

- So, you put it that way, sir. Are we to expect another failure?

- Judging by the condition of this one, we are. This damn experiment seems to go well only with the white-haired.

Kurt blinked. Could it be, that those bastards were talking about Tsume? After all, he thought, smirking, there weren't many people with the same hair colour… Well, at least he hoped so. Because that meant, that Tsume was somewhere there - alive.

Kurt bit his lip, berating himself. While he was deep in thoughts, the conversation between the two ended. The man left the room, but the woman - girl, he corrected himself, as he caught a glimpse of her, approaching, and could see her more closely - seemed to have noticed that he wasn't asleep. Kurt quickly closed his eyes.

He waited patiently, listening to the light steps, trying to relax his body, creating an image of a man in deep sleep. Too soon the girl was near him.

He didn't waste a second. With the speed, which surprised even himself, he rushed forward and caught the girl's neck in his hands, telling her that if she moved, she would regret it. He surely didn't expect the words and the smile, which she greeted him with.

- You don't want to kill me… Kiba, do you?

Again that name… And it sounded so familiar. Something flashed in his head, milliard pieces of broken memories…

No, Kurt gritted his teeth, returning to reality - he was losing control, and that stupid girlish demon was grinning at him with her bloody eyes, too sure of herself.

He smirked back, and his grip on her neck tightened. The girl paled a little.

- It depends, darling. Help me - and I'll consider letting you live.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, YAOI, Violence, a little bit of bad language in some places.

A/N: And here we go with the chapter before the last. Thank you for your reviews. I'm planning to finish the fic before the New Year.

Chapter 14

- They are here, just behind the door.

The indifference with which she said that sent a wave of jealousy throughout Kurt's body. Cheza was too calm for his liking. It was like playing with the fire and he didn't want to get burnt. He pushed her forward, still griping her neck in his hands, and told her to open the damn door. And she did - dialed some numbers on the panel near the entrance and placed her palm against a glass surface nearby. The door slided aside.

- What took you so bloody long? - asked Hige, standing up from the floor and hastily checking the impulse to jump on Kiba… no, Kurt yet, and smother him with embraces. Perhaps, he would do it later, when they would get rid of the red-eyed demon, who, obviously, was not pleased to be the one helping them reunite. Toboe said nothing, just stared at Cheza, clenching his fists, trying to calm himself. At first they needed to find out what was going on, where they were and who were the ones to blame for all of this. He wasn't that foolish to think, that it was Cheza alone. He had to wait - at least for the sake of his friends. He didn't care about his own life at the moment. He died along with Tsume at that darkened corridor of his flat, when one of the two men, who came for them, raised his gun and sent a bullet right in Tsume's heart. He died there, fell on his knees and let the two knock him out. What others now saw was only a shadow, destined to live for revenge.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little.

- Had to be cautious, you see.

Hige laughed, overflowing with joy, and relaxing now that he knew Kiba was allright. The feelings he felt just a minute ago were much more complex than a simple worry over the friend's life, but he guessed it wasn't the right place and time to ponder about them. Hige moved forward, so that he was face to face with Cheza, and it took him quite an amount of will not to spit upon her disgusting sneer.

- You'll pay. For everything.

- We'll see about that, Hige.

Hige shrank back from her. She remembered. Oh, God, she remembered and did what she did anyway. It was a shock. And Toboe understood it too, growling and leaning against the wall in desperation, knowing that now he would surely have to kill someone, who was once dear to him, to get his revenge. Kurt coldly observed the scene in front of his eyes, not quite realizing what was all that pailing about, and decided that it was best if they started searching Tsume and then - an exit. Leaving one hand on Cheza's neck, the other he used to wind the girl's hair round his fist.

- Now, you tell me where Tsume is…

- Useless. - said Toboe, interrupting Kurt's speech, his glance stubbornly not leaving the floor - He's dead.

Kurt opened his mouth, froze, terrified by the words.

- I'm sorry, I seem to have misunderstood you…

- Tsume is dead. I saw it with my own eyes.

For a second Kurt was seized with panic. It was a deep, unusually familiar and painful, feeling of losing someone. He suddenly felt as if he was drowning. Unconsciously he let go of Cheza, and she fled from the room. Toboe rushed after her, and Hige rushed to catch Kurt's falling form, at the same time screaming for Toboe to stop.

Kurt muttered something, gripping his head with hands. Hige cursed under his breath - he wanted to go after Toboe, but couldn't leave Kiba. Even though Toboe was a wolf, even though Toboe was now much more self-dependent, he still was vulnerable in many ways.

And then Hige couldn't think about anything at all. Because suddenly Kurt stopped moving and mumbling, and opened his eyes. They widened in horror and were coloured with the understanding that wasn't present there earlier.

- No. - he whispered.

III

He was running along the narrow corridor and knew he was going to lose sight of Cheza in a few seconds. Her speed was unbelievable, she even dared to turn her head in his direction several times and smirk. He had no other choice. He couldn't let her go just like that. Not after what she did to them, to him. To Tsume. He felt himself silly, knew that it wasn't really him, who was thinking such thoughts about revenge and killing, knew that he still couldn't steal a soul of any alive creature, didn't like blood and pain, and was scared shirtless about his own determination. But it hurt so much. It hurt so much that he couldn't breathe, so much that he wanted to howl, wanted to tear out his own heart.

Toboe breathed in, jumped forward, forcing his body to transform. Pain enveloped him, but he ignored it and landed on four paws, managing not to lose any speed. He growled and rushed ahead much faster. Cheza gasped, casting a quick glance at him again, opening the massive iron door in front of her with trembling hands. Toboe understood that the corridor ended. He was lucky to get into the large hall before the door closed, almost pinching his tail.

He was ready to continue the chase, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Cheza right in front of him. She was not a slightest bit worried and was grinning evilly. Perhaps, he was not so lucky after all.

- Kill him! - almost sang Cheza with her dreadfully sweet voice. And Toboe suddenly could see another figure, moving in the shadows. He stood, ready to attack whoever it was. But then the colour was gone off his face at once, as he noticed who exactly was slowly, unhesitatingly approaching him. He lost control over his wolf body and stambled backwards in his now torn, because of the transformation, clothes, wishing to believe, but not believing his eyes.

Tsume was back from the land of the dead. Alive, and somehow - in full health, as though noone had ever shot at him. Cheza purred contentedly, leaning and rubbing her cheek against Tsume's shoulder.

- Surprised, aren't you?

Toboe was far from surprised. He was stunned, gobsmacked - anything but simply surprised. He stood, gulping tears, wanting to leap onto Tsume and cry-and-cry-and-cry. But sensed he'd better not. There was a strange smell of danger, coming from the man. It wasn't that pungent as Cheza's, but still…

- You silly boy, you just don't realize what science is capable of now. Tsume, kill him!

Without any objections, Tsume moved further forward, looking indifferently at Toboe. And in a few seconds the boy was pinned against the wall, and strong hands, which he loved so much, were throttling him, slaying him. Tears ran down Toboe's pale cheeks. He didn't struggle. Didn't want to. If that was what Tsume wished - to kill him - then let it be. He just had to manage to say one thing.

His words were barely a whisper. But it was enough. Tsume's eyes widened, hands unclenched and Toboe, coughing, fell on the floor. The man stood over him, not quite sure what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was some bastard, pointing his gun at him and pulling the trigger. Then all went black until the moment Toboe barely managed to say to him "I love you".

Cheza cursed silently, she didn't have much time before Tsume, although the memories of his previous life were dead, would come to his senses and start searching for someone to lay all the blame for his current confusion and she would, surely, become the perfect target, or other wolves showed up. The choice was to stay and fight or to flee. She did the last, hiding herself in the shadows, and unfortunately for her, this wasn't the right choice. She would regret it later.

Toboe wiped the tears off his cheeks and jumped on his legs, catching Tsume until the man could vanish again or something, burying his head in Tsume's chest, hands trembling, clinging to the broad shoulders. He didn't dare speak, too much afraid that this was an illusion.

- You… - he said, but could not trust his voice further.

Tsume said nothing, just brought one hand to the boy's back, slightly embracing the shivering form. He was still trying to sort out why the hell he was alive.

Hige's muted shouting suddenly was heard behind the door.

- Shirt, seems like a dead end! - the exclamation was followed by an obvious kick, aimed at the iron obstacle - Arghh, why does it have to be so damn firm?

- The question is why would you want to kick it? - said Kiba, emerging from the land of dark thoughts concerning both Cheza and Tsume and his memories, which came back so harshly. He knew Hige well enough to understand that the man wasn't really in the joking mood, more like on the verge of panicking. His smile was a pure mask, not quite combining with the haunted look in his eyes.

- Hige… - he started and was cut short by the door, sliding open. They both strained, and at the same time were put into speechless mode by simply seeing Tsume alive. All four stared at each other for a minute or so, regaining strength and getting their thoughts in a relative order.

- We should move. - finally concluded Tsume.

- We should. But not until we set this place afire. - Kiba glanced around, searching for something that could ignite fast and effectively.

- Do we really have the time? - asked Toboe, worried about losing Tsume again.

- No, we don't. But I think I know something, which all of you have no slightest idea about. - answered Kiba in irritation. Those walls didn't look like they were made of wood, so that they could burn effectively. He guessed he needed lots of explosive to take the building completely down.

- So, Kurt, would you be so kind and explain _that_ _something_ to us? - Tsume snapped.

Kiba turned to him, everything was pointing to the fact, that he was pissed off. But then he seemed to have changed his mind, and a strange glee appeared in his eyes.

- Tsume, I remember you once mentioned, you knew where one willing could get enough explosives to wipe off the whole city. Would _you_, please, shut up, and be so kind as to guide us there?

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. I wish I did - along with lots of other anime on the planet.)

Warnings: the same as in previous chapters, and, hey, NC-17 (well, a bit of) finally. Be warned.)

A/N: Heh, I did it, though my heart, unfortunately, isn't into Wolf's Rain now. Killed half of the day, and, surprisingly, found myself more into KibaHige than TT, while writing. The first part of the chapter was done back in spring, so it's not that good, but I hope the rest is better, so please, bear with it.

Thanks for your reviews, I wouldn't have done it without all of you. My special thanks goes to **Rider - **this last chapter is for you, because I don't think I'd have coped without your support.

Now I can happily go back obsessing over Kyou Kara Maoh and Trigun. Really GwendalGunter and WolfwoodVash are brain eating. Ohh, I love them so much))) Argh, where was I? Ah, yes, the last chapter…)

Chapter 15

The rain was pouring down heavily. Her knees ached from the firm ground, hands trembled, fingers crooked in the dirty cold water of surrounding puddles, which, it seemed, were cruelly and mercilessly trying to swallow her fragile form. "_That's it_" - she thought - "_The game is over. And the Queen has lost._" Bitterness was burning throughout her body, tears cried for the permission to be shed. But she just bit her lip, the taste of blood somehow calming her. She wanted to be truly and completely alive once - and she used her chance, no matter how hard the dictated conditions were. Becoming a traitor was really nothing compared to the feeling of being a human.

The impassive pale face of a man, standing near the girl, one hand tightly gripping her short hair, the other slowly taking off his elegant darkened spectacles, suddenly turned into a grimace of utter hatred. His grip tightened even more, and in the next moment she was painfully kicked in the stomach. She guessed, she deserved it, really.

Right in front of them the whole building, where numerous experiments were vastly held, was lying in ruins. Flames, here and there, were still soaring into the sky, despite the heavy rain. She smiled inwardly, some of the old hidden feelings scrambling from the deep pit of emptiness she, herself, created.

"_Tsume would have said that it's a sheer trash. Hige - that it's a sheer work of art. Kiba would've concluded, that the result is the most important part of what had to be done. And Toboe… Toboe would've observed the scene with not-quite-believing big round eyes,_" - came the thought. Cheza smirked.

- I knew the experiment would, most likely, fail anyway. But this unfortunate turn of events… is a bit too much, don't you think?

Her answer was silence.

- All their DNA, all samples, all research, all is gone now. Won't you say something? Defend yourself?

The man waited a few minutes, looking at the girl with disdain. But when no answer came, he shrugged, turned away, leaving his bodyguards behind, and disappeared in the darkness of a side street, his voice emotionless, as he carried his last words to Cheza.

- Such a pity. I'm afraid our agreement ends here.

_Her__ funeral was simple and fast, with only a priest, muttering some meaningless words, and a very much looking drunken undertaker, constantly swearing that he had to do this devil's work instead of a good night's sleep. Even when he caught a disapproving, but not really caring, glance from the priest, he only snorted:_

_- What? - and spitted out on the coffin._

III

- That was quite a show. I don't think I've ever enjoyed the fire element that much. - Hige was squirming on his seat near Kiba, who - frown written all over his face - was driving another stolen car through the desert. They've left the city two hours ago, and now simply followed the old road. Kiba, for reasons known only to him, flatly refused to stay in the city. Tsume tried to argue, but soon found himself shoved forcefully in the car - the fact that the boy, Toboe, was the one who suggested using strong-arm tactics somehow stunning him.

- Kiba… Err, I mean, Kurt - Hige stumbled over the name, catching the questioning glance from Tsume - Where the hell are we going?

- As far as we can manage.

And that was the only response anyone could get from the man. Even Hige, after the whole five minutes of Kiba's murderous glare, completely distracted from driving, decided to back off, coming to the conclusion that staying on the road was much more important and life-significant for now. He sighed, relaxing into the seat, his head soon coming to rest on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba looked at him for a second, a faint smile hiding in the corners of his lips. New life seemed full of promises right now, if only troubles would leave them. It still wasn't easy to accept the current turn of events, not that he had much time to think them over. Gods, he loved Cheza so much back then, tried to save her with all he had - all strength, all his heart and mind, denying himself the grief for his dying friends - till the end. And look how it turned out… How could she betray them like this? Is there anything in this godforsaken world that hasn't yet rotted to the core?

"There is," - Kiba shook his head, the warmth, where Hige's head lay, spreading throughout his body and soul - "There still is. We just need to stick together, that's all. We'll help each other out."

Hige muttered something in his sleep, and Kiba, finally, relaxed a bit. A glance in the rear-view mirror told him, that noone was following them - perhaps, the pouring rain was playing into their hands after all - and it also made him smirk, seeing how Toboe draped himself protectively over Tsume. The man himself wasn't sleeping, but frowning, unconsciously petting Toboe's hair.

- Kurt, - he suddenly said in a serious tone - I'm not an idiot, you know…

Kiba barely restrained himself from laughing out loud. Though he understood that Tsume was probably going to ask him something important, the phrase itself sounded damn funny. He couldn't help himself, and quickly answered:

- Yeah, I know.

Tsume scowled of course, letting out a growl. Which, surprisingly, was not one could call a human growl. To put it mildly, Kiba was shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but found himself unable to force even one word out. He just stared silently in the same rear-view mirror, waiting for his own surprise to turn into joy. Maybe his friend wouldn't be able to remember their previous life, but he would still be able to transform into wolf. And that would mean a lot. Especially to Toboe.

- What the hell? - pailed Tsume, one of his hand reaching to touch his chin and then, pailing even more - his teeth. Kiba spotted the beginning of fangs, and smiled. Perhaps, sometimes it's good to annoy the shit out of your friend - gives unexpected results.

- Calm down, Tsume. It's all right.

- The hell all right! What's up with me? You bastard, you know, don't you? - hissed Tsume, and then suddenly gripped the back of the seat, pain shooting through his body. Kiba cursed, applied the brake and stopped the car. Toboe, lying on Tsume's lap, stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Kiba turned to the transforming man, noting that the fangs were now much bigger, the face started to lose its human traits.

- Tsume, now listen to me. And calm down. You don't want to worry Toboe, do you? - suggested Kiba, hoping that blackmailing his friend like this wouldn't anger him more. Ah, the end justifies the means. The moment the words left Kiba's mouth, Tsume made a visible effort to relax and finally leaned back into the seat, gulping air.

- What. Was. That? - panted Tsume, trying to glare at Kiba, but not managing to raise his head because of the sudden weakness. Kiba pondered his answer for a second, searching for a response, that wouldn't scare or piss off the white-haired man completely.

- Kurt, damn you! Answer!

- Right. I'll tell you - what it was and why it was. But you'd better be silent around others about the second part. I don't want to worry them. I overheard something from that bastards, who caught us last time… - Kiba waited for Tsume to nod and continued - Tsume, we're wolves.

Tsume snorted, unbelieving. Kiba growled a little, closing his eyes and praying for a bit of patience.

- Look, you may think what you like. I'll say this just once. We're wolves - all four of us - and were wolves in our previous lives. Somehow, I don't even imagine how they could get this, but they did get our DNA from then. At least the man in the laboratory was talking about it - so, basically, I think, we're kind of clones right now. Personally I, Hige and Toboe here have regained our memories. You, however, did not.

- Lies! - whispered Tsume - Just lies! Because if what you say is true… it means… it means… all my life was a lie. A special environment, set up to breed their toy… the way they liked. To make me what they wanted.

Kiba sighed, listening to the rain and the sounds of windscreen wiper.

- It makes sense. It does. Perhaps, they wanted to see how our genes would work under special circumstances? All of us… even Toboe… we didn't have a very happy life, did we?

Tsume glanced at still sleeping Toboe, his hand again caressing the soft hair.

- Go.

- What? - Kiba blinked, astonished at the sudden change of Tsume's behaviour. Just a minute ago, the man was desperate and angry, and now - it was as if all these feelings were gone, replaced with strange calmness and resolution.

- Drive. Forward. We're free now.

Kiba nodded, and the car moved into the rainy night with all the speed it could master.

III

- Ah! It's gross! - Hige put the sandwich back on the plate and flopped on the narrow bed, causing the springs grind under him - I'm damn tired, and you just had to say something about dinner, bring the hope to my poor abused stomach, and then go and bring me this crap!

Kiba glared at the man and ate his own share of food.

- You'd better be thankful, that we're not sleeping in the car right now. And even had the luck of two free rooms for the night. Though I agree that the motel is quite disgusting, - Kiba grimaced at the dirty curtains and torn wallpaper - It's just for one night, and then we'll be on our way.

Hige, pouting, opened one eye and watched as Kiba took off the bathrobe, which he found while showering, and stood on his tiptoes, stretching the aching back muscles. Turning off the light, Kiba sat on the bed, wet hair falling over his eyes, drops of water falling on the bed.

- Move.

- Hey! Don't tell me you're going to sleep naked? - asked Hige a little bit nerviously - We're sharing the bed, so…

Kiba frowned.

- So what? It's not like I didn't cuddle you before this - you didn't protest as much at Toboe's flat. And in this life I found out I very much hate to sleep in clothes. So… move.

Hige did, cursing the man's logic, pulling the half of the only blanket over him, unable to relax. No matter what Kiba said - it was different when Kiba didn't remember his past. Back then if something… happened - yeah-yeah, something, the only thought of which was now making Hige very-very hot and hard - he wouldn't have to worry about the man's reaction. Hige was a stranger to him, so it was only his own memories, that could bring an echo of discomfort into their possible relationship.

"_Gods, what am I thinking about?", _- Hige growled silently and closed his eyes, whishing for all the forbidden images to leave his head. He tossed and turned for half of an hour, avoiding touching his companion, and then was immediately frozen, when a furious and naked Kiba caught his wrists, pressed his own naked body into Hige's, and stopped all protests by kissing the opened in shock mouth.

Hige tried to resist, really, he did. But unfortunately… or not… Kiba knew how to kiss. It was hot and wet, and his tongue battled against the intruder's, hands clinging to the broad shoulders, gripping the wet dark hair to bring back the devilish mouth, which went for his opened neck, leaving there the bruising marks. He couldn't help himself, he moaned, tightening his hold, and Kiba, smirking, moved one of his legs between Hige's, allowing him to rub against his hip as much as the man wanted.

It didn't take them long to come - they were both tired and worn out physically and emotionally by the recent events. Hige gasped, moaning and throwing his head back into the pillow, Kiba was more silent, in a flash leaning forward and bitting Hige's shoulder and then falling in a tired heap on his lover.

- Kiba… - panted Hige, completely gobsmacked, but very much satisfied - What the hell are we doing?

Kiba kissed the bite mark and simply answered:

- I don't know. We'll figure it out eventually. I hope. Now… May I eat your sandwich?

Hige blinked and laughed. Who knew Kiba would be the type to long for food after sex? Hige pulled the blanket again over them and snatched the already bitten sandwich from Kiba's hands.

- Nope, it's mine.

III

Tsume emerged from the shower in a towel, barely hanging on his hips. Toboe stared, blushing as he remembered, what the man did to him… no, what they both did… before all hell broke loose. Will they do it again? The only thought left Toboe embarassed, and somewhat… hot? Toboe coughed, willing the thoughts away, and wished the man would come to bed already. Toboe was still scared a bit his loved one could disappear or be hurt or killed at any moment again. His fingers itched to touch the swarthy skin. There were scars on Tsume's body, but Toboe didn't mind them - they too were part of the man he loved.

Tsume, although almost naked, and despite the chill roaming the room, didn't come to bed. Instead - he sat on a chair near the window, staring at the dark screen of rain outside. Time seemed to freeze, and Toboe sat motionless, waiting for something… anything to happen.

- Kid.

Toboe shuddered. Tsume's voice was cold, unmoving and determined. But pain was hidden there somewhere, Toboe was sure of it.

- Listen to me. I spoke with Kurt… you call him Kiba, I guess, - Tsume paused, looking at Toboe - He told me I was a wolf, though I still can't remember anything of that time, no matter how hard I try to. I'm sure you'll understand… I don't think you and I… have the same way…

And that was it. The unspoken words, causing the invisible tentacles of tension spread through the room, making Toboe shiver.

- No, - said Toboe calmly and was surprised by the steel tone of his voice as much as Tsume was. The man stood up and punched the nearest wall in anger, putting all his pain in the hit. He was sure he'd have bruises later, but didn't care at the moment.

- Don't you get it? - he shouted - I fucking don't know how to be a wolf! I'm not who you think I am.

Toboe smiled, leaving bed and coming close to Tsume, hands sliding up the strong arms, cheek resting against the pale scar on his chest. Was it an irony of life, that Tsume got almost the same scar he had before? Was it destiny?

- Shh, I know better. Who you are. And who your were. And I still love you.

It seemed as if Tsume wanted to say something, but then sighed deeply and all the struggle left him. He lifted his arms and put them on Toboe's shoulders.

- And what about the wolf part?

Toboe let himself be pulled towards the bed, Tsume leaning over him and kissing his neck slightly.

- Oh, that's… Mmm… - Toboe gasped as the man moved lower, thin lips caressing one of his nipples - That's easier… We'll just… Ah… Teach you…

- Teach me? - smiled Tsume and bit the already hard nipple, tongue coming out to cherish the abused lump of nerves, one hand slowly drawing patterns on smooth, pale skin before him, other - toying with the second nipple. Toboe didn't answer - couldn't anyway, lost too much in the feelings, coursing through his body.

- Tsu… Tsume! - the boy bit his lip, trying not to moan. He feared someone would hear them and enter the room. However, the thought of someone seeing them like this didn't bring fear, like he thought it would. For some twisted reason it made him even more hot and needy. He arched under Tsume, reaching for the safe shoulders to cling to. Found a firm back instead, and caressing it with warm palms, raised his head to kiss the lips, tormenting him oh-so-sweetly. Tsume met him halfway, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue explore the boy's mouth, biting, sucking, posessing.

- Teach me, you say… It's a deal then?

- Nngh… - answered Toboe, hiding his flushed face in the crook of the man's neck.

Tsume kissed him again, unable to get enough of Toboe. Unable to move away from the willing, warm, soft, trusting body under him. From the innocence and love, radiating from the boy.

"_It should be enough to stay_," - he thought - "_He'll teach me how to live, and I'll protect him till the end…_"

Something flashed at the back of his mind, some similar promise he wasn't able to keep.

If so - he'll keep it this time.

He'll stay.

He had more than enough to hold onto.

-Fin-


End file.
